<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Haven of Sirion by Findirien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626588">The Haven of Sirion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien'>Findirien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>同龄人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at Sirion's Mouth after the fall of Nargothrond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>同龄人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写在前面：<br/>这一篇原本是2018年结束的My Immortal的番外，也确实沿用了那一篇及其番外当中的部分人物和设定。但写着写着故事就超出了“人类主角的番外”的构想，变成了一个全新的故事。开始写的动机非常明确：grief——当世界开始分崩离析，人们不得不在边缘避难。因此也第一次尝试采用完全没有故事大纲只有人物设定的写法。</p><p>声明：原著人物属于Tolkien不属于我，Laerdan属于LOTRO不属于我，部分OC——也只是替Tolkien圆上的半OC而已<br/>时间段：FA 496，2-11月<br/>内容：正经叙事，第三人称，偶尔有接近POV的部分<br/>主角：Celebrimbor<br/>配角：原著人物：Ereinion Gil-galad, Annael, Gelmir, Arminas, Beleth；OC/半OC：Aedhrel，Fíriel，Atherien，Gloredil；Laerdan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arminas和Gelmir完成任务回到Sirion海港的时候还是前一年的夏季，他们没有选择继续乘船前往Balar岛，而是选择在这里轮值一段时间。出于谨慎，他们带来了散居在Nan-tathren南部的一小群人类。自从第四次大战以来，这片地区和Sirion海港一直收留从北方的战争中逃离的人类和精灵，尤其是寒冬和过后的初春，总有缺衣少食的逃难者沿着Sirion南下。海港镇也常年在河口的Lisgardh边缘和Nimbrethil的树林之间设有岗哨，防范大敌可能的劫掠，并且及时接应逃难者。</p><p>只是，这一次初春的逃难者不仅是平民，还有身着破败盔甲的战士；有男有女，有精灵也有人类。而且，他们说是Nargothrond的臣民。</p><p>“我去看看。”接到哨兵报告，正在镇边的小屋值守的Gelmir立刻意识到了事情的严重性。他很快拿过在墙边放置的食物，对还在一边休息的Arminas说，“快去通知岛上，我预感今天的事情需要其他领主前来。”</p><p>哨兵上马又奔回了岗哨，Gelmir走在后面，但他能看到远处三五成群的人影散在岗哨简单的木制藩篱外。等更靠近了，Gelmir听到有许多说话声，双方似乎发生了争吵。</p><p>“这个过不去，需要打开防线。暂时不能从这里通过。”哨兵固执地重复着。“或者你们可以走西边那个比较大的入口。”</p><p>“为什么？你难道没有看到这位大人的伤还没有好，他急需休息。我们不能绕那么远。”</p><p>“你们暂时等一下。”哨兵抬头看了看还没有西斜的太阳，又仔细看了看后面躺在木制车板上的伤者。那是个身材高大的Noldo战士，因为缺少食物而异常瘦削，几乎被身上伤痕累累的盔甲和破碎的衣物埋住了。他一动不动，长而凌乱的黑发垂在木板边，也不知道是昏睡过去，还是已经无力抬头。</p><p>Gelmir走进了岗哨，把食物递给哨兵。“出什么事了？”</p><p>“大人，这个伤员——”</p><p>哨兵的声音停住了。眼前的Gelmir一动不动地站着，脸上是显而易见的震惊。一阵海风吹来，掀开了伤者手臂边满是烧灼痕迹的长袍，露出了仍然沾着黑色血迹的剑鞘。明亮的阳光下，一颗八芒银星发出刺眼的光芒。</p><p>震惊过后，他们疯狂地挪动着沉重的木制藩篱，打开了一道足够宽的豁口。</p><p>“Celebrimbor！Celebrimbor！”一边帮忙推着木车，Gelmir一边呼唤重伤的精灵。“Nargothrond怎么了 ？”等把藩篱重新合拢，他立即命令哨兵，“快去通知西侧的卫兵——他们曾是这位大人的手下。骑马去！”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>在Gelmir目送哨兵离去的时候，一只手缓缓碰了碰他的衣角。“Gelmir......Nargothrond陷落了......”</p><p>说完，重伤的精灵又昏了过去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这里采用的是Celebrimbor在Nargothrond坚守，直至敌人攻入的设定。Tolkien并未给出Celebrimbor留在Nargothrond之后的故事。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>烈火和浓烟充满了曾经明亮的殿堂。那曾经回响在穹顶上的水声已经听不见了。一阵阵的惨呼，夹杂着隆隆的山石碎裂之声，不停地冲击着听觉。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“父亲在哪里？Gwindor在哪里？还有Mormegil......Túrin......”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“公主，别出去，千万别走前门......有我挡在外面，快去后门......快啊！(1) ” </em>
</p><p>一阵剧烈的咳嗽，伴随着钻心的疼痛，他的意识又一次开始模糊。</p><p>
  <em>接着，那火焰燃了过来，随之而来的是箭矢的破空声。隐隐的，身后传来尖厉的呼喊——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Celebrimbor——”</em>
</p><p>“Celebrimbor，你醒了吗？伤口已经开始愈合了。”这次他身后传来的是另一个声音。Celebrimbor有些记不清是在哪里听过略带北境口音的Sindarin了，也许是那次在Ivrin的聚会？但那是......四百多个太阳年之前的事了。说话的年轻精灵他没有印象，不过他在Beleriand西部走动确实也并不频繁。自从到了Nargothrond，去得最多的地方是靠近边境的Teiglin河岸 (2) 。</p><p>“我是Artanáro，这样说你可能认识。”忽然换成的Quenya让他吃了一惊，睁开了双眼，也突然意识到了这个名字的含义。“或者Gil-galad(3)，如果你曾经在别处听说过 ——” </p><p>“你是Fingon的儿子，我的......那个堂弟？”Celebrimbor想回过头去，但他的动作已经被来人察觉。年轻精灵转到床前，仔细察看着精灵医者敷上的药草和对伤口的包扎。</p><p>他确实有着Findekáno的容貌举止，Celebrimbor心想。</p><p>“是的。欢迎来到Sirion海港。这里有Círdan的手下护卫，Ulmo的力量在这里流动，有你从前的属下照顾起居，你的伤应该很快就能痊愈。”年轻精灵停顿了一下，“然后，在你愿意谈论的时候，我们再来说说Nargothrond的遭遇。”</p><p>“......谢谢。”</p><p>目送着堂弟离开木屋，Celebrimbor发现自逃出Nargothrond以来，第一次可以不用沉浸于那血与火的梦境，身上的灼伤和箭伤也终于有了开始恢复的迹象。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 原型取自HoME2中Tale of Turambar里和Gwindor联手守护在Finduilas门外的Turin。<br/>(2) 这里延续了My Immortal的设定，Celebrimbor常年在Teiglin河岸巡逻。<br/>(3) 这里采用了Silm和UT的名称：Ereinion Gil-galad，也参考了HoME12中的说法，设定分别为父名和母名/后世所用赠名，设定Artanáro为选名。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>常年被西风吹拂，Sirion河口的春季来得比Beleriand其他地方要早。到了Súlimë，暖风就已经吹开了Lisgardh和上游河滩上星星点点的金色毛茛。尚未转绿的芦苇和这些花朵一同在阳光下泛着金光，刺得外出散心的Celebrimbor几乎睁不开眼来。</p><p>按照医者的标准，如今他的箭伤已经全部好了，烧灼留下的伤口也已经基本痊愈。有一些伤口在他手上留下了痕迹，另一些在他腿上，但幸运的是，它们既没有影响他用剑，也没有影响他拿起其他工具。</p><p>“一同逃出Nargothrond的精灵族人并不多。龙焰刚熄灭时Orcs还没有进攻，有个躲过火焚的精灵发现我倒在地上，另外几个尚未倒下的属下搀着我后撤到Ringwil旁的秘门。那时候我已经有些神志不清了。最终像我们这样从溪水边逃出的精灵不过有十几个。还有一些幸运的精灵从洞穴的后门撤到了Faroth高地，躲藏在树林当中。”</p><p>“就这样，我们逃出去的时候缺衣少食，沿途汇合了一些逃走的Noldor和Sindar，还有些许Bëor和Haleth家族的人类。那些Sindar在冬至过后找到了设法渡过Narog河，经由Sirion沼泽去往Doriath的路，绝大多数都走了，因为Taur-en-Faros上食物紧缺。我的伤时好时坏，在我清醒的时候，留下来的精灵和人类商议，决定去Sirion海港，因为有两个我的属下曾经来过这里。”</p><p>他结束了平直的叙述，望向Ereinion——那个幼年被托付给Círdan，成年后又不得不随船逃到Balar岛的至高王之子。小路转了个弯通向海边，几个在这条便道边的芦苇滩上捡拾贝壳的人类好奇地朝他们望过来。</p><p>“我想，除了你之外没有其他亲人逃出来。”Ereinion说。</p><p>“我很遗憾。正如Gwindor所担心的那样，那条长虫长驱直入了Nargothrond的大门。”</p><p>也许是最后这个地名说得太响亮，一个正在捡拾贝壳的姑娘听到了。她犹豫再三，背着背篓爬上了芦苇滩边的土坡。</p><p>“两位大人，你们知道Nargothrond发生了什么吗？”</p><p>“你是？”Celebrimbor打量了一下这个人类，看起来她是Bëor家族的族人。</p><p>“我叫Fíriel。”她顿了一下，显然在两位精灵面前十分拘束。“因为我是472年出生的 。 我的母亲Aedhrel曾经是Finduilas公主的侍女。”</p><p>“你好。”这次是Ereinion说话了。他朝姑娘微笑了，“不用拘束。是什么问题在困扰你？”</p><p>“自从前段时间来了Nargothrond的逃难者，我的母亲就一直向他们询问，有谁见到过Finduilas公主，她有没有逃出来。这些天她问不到结果，已经消瘦了不少。”Fíriel抿起嘴，“那些逃出来的人类都不知道，因为当时只有精灵住在城里。而那些精灵......”</p><p>“那些精灵怎么了？”Celebrimbor问道。</p><p>“他们都说，等那个——”Fíriel没有说下去。她紧张地上下打量起Celebrimbor，看得他突然不自在起来。</p><p>“我想，那些精灵说的是‘等那个Fëanorian醒过来再问他’？”Ereinion不禁大笑出声。“这个名字倒是很合适啊。”</p><p>“总比Ereinion要强，”Celebrimbor小声嘀咕了一句。他看了看Fíriel，“对不起，女士，我最后一次见到Finduilas是在Nargothrond的居住区，就在受伤昏迷之前。我非常希望她已经从后门逃走，但我们遇到的所有精灵和人类都没有再见到过她。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>472年仲夏日，第五次大战中精灵和人类的联军惨败，死伤无数。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>送走了失望的人类姑娘，Ereinion继续带着Celebrimbor往海边走去，显然是在等待这个Fëanorian从刚才的失落中恢复过来。</p><p>“你一定想问我，在最初的日子里有没有试图感知她的存在。”Celebrimbor叹道，“你可能不知道，自从那个被称为Mormegil的人类出现，她的身边就好似有一道让人无法判断的迷雾。刚刚过去的冬天非常寒冷，在Taur-en-Faros里度日已经很艰难了，哪怕她幸运地逃出去也很难生存——毕竟她从未常年在外生活。”</p><p>“Brethil和Doriath都离得很远，而且Brethil太靠北了。”</p><p>“那应该是Beleriand北部的最后一个居住地。今年开始，这里肯定还要有更多的逃难者。你们带了人手过来没有？”</p><p>“没有多少人手，”Ereinion放缓了脚步，似乎在思索什么，“你目前有多少部下？”</p><p>Celebrimbor犹豫了一阵，最终说道：“四十多个，大半是战士。没有熔炉，工匠们大多不愿被我从Nargothrond派到这里来看海。我能在这里找齐五个助手已经很不容易了。”</p><p>“Gelmir和Arminas会留在这里协助你一段时间。Círdan也会派一些木工前来，但很多事情依然需要你们自己承担。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“这个回答，可一点也不像来自骄傲的Fëanor家族。”</p><p>停下脚步，Celebrimbor发现堂弟转过身来，眼里是从未见过的严肃。“但听起来就像是你说的。而有你在，我也就放心了。”</p><p>空中传来天鹅的啼鸣，不久，远处的浅水芦苇滩上也有一群巨大的白鸟飞起。它们振翅在Sirion河口上方盘旋，接着沿着海岸逐渐向西北飞去。感受到前一年年底的冰霜，更多天鹅迁徙到Sirion河口，渡过这可怕的严冬。“这些天鹅可能从未去过大海对岸。”Celebrimbor遥遥望着它们消失在海岸线远方。“从不知道美丽的Alqualondë是什么模样，也无需为那里发生的一切悲伤。”</p><p>“Alqualondë的迷途天鹅若是到了这里，我希望它能留下来。”</p><p>“它会的。”Celebrimbor重复了一遍，“它会的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirion海港名义上的领主是Círdan，但造船的大港位于Balar岛上，他也常年留守，这里的海港大多用于出海捕鱼以及运送物品。劳作了几个月，轮值期结束的Gelmir和Arminas将Sirion海港的管理和防务交给了Celebrimbor，然后乘船回了Balar岛。</p><p>看着呈上来的食物储存、居住修缮记录和防务安排，Celebrimbor不由得又有点头疼。比起这些当年由他父亲全权负责的事务，他还是更愿意和助手们修建高炉，或者外出寻找矿藏。那些在Himlad让他觉得欣喜，觉得得心应手的往事，现在竟已经这么遥远了。</p><p>好在海港的居民也习惯了自给自足。等到了灯心草扬花的初夏，几乎每个闲暇的精灵和人类都会来到Lisgardh的边缘，花上一两天的时间收集满满一捆，代替烛火留作日后点灯之用。一些手巧的人类用它们编织的容器更是让许多精灵赞叹不已。每月的第一天，精灵和人类也会在傍晚的海滩上交换物品，随后燃起篝火，庆祝又过去的一段安宁日子。</p><p>除了作为卫兵职守和处理政务的那几天，Celebrimbor乐得卸下盔甲，穿着普通的衣物在人群中闲逛。海港的逃难者，不论最初来自Hithlum、Dorthonion、Brethil还是Falas，都渐渐认识了他这个代理管理者。他和助手们费尽力气才在一处石壁前搭建起来的熔炉，现在成了整个镇子几乎人人都来过的地方。谁家有损坏的金属器皿、锈蚀的刀叉、断裂的鱼钩，甚至损坏的长剑和盔甲，都会找到他们。</p><p>来自Dor-lómin的Annael是他的助手里唯一的Sinda。Mithrim的生活让他掌握了很多实用技巧，而这是缺少物资的海港不可或缺的。</p><p>“然而我们还是缺乏燃料。”Nárië刚至，下午的人群已经开始准备晚上的庆典，Annael坐在树荫下对仍然在炉边忙碌的Celebrimbor说。“Hithlum那样的松林这里根本没有。Nimbrethil的木材虽然好，但木工也用它修建船只和房屋。你说的那个神秘材料——”</p><p>“煤(1) 。” </p><p>“对对，煤，就只有矮人才知道哪里有。我跟他们打交道虽然少，也知道他们喜欢的东西都是从山底下挖出来的。这里连座像样的山都没有，肯定是没有指望的了。”</p><p>Celebrimbor抬头看了一眼西边，西斜的落日刺得他眯起了眼睛。“那边的海角，有人去过吗？”</p><p>“应该没有。这里的Sindar不喜欢太险峻的地形，Noldor大都去了岛上。我敢说除了你的属下还老老实实地待在原地以外，就只剩下偶尔造访的至高王手下了，他们肯定不会去那边......”</p><p>Celebrimbor还在思考是哪个至高王(2)，突然听到了短促的号角声。这个信号意味着有新的逃难者。</p><p>“好吧，我去一趟，你看着火。”拿上佩剑，Celebrimbor朝北方走去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 致敬Tyellas的故事《天问》。另外，普通对话都是以Sindarin进行的，这里矮人原文是Naugrim。<br/>(2) Celebrimbor不知道所说的至高王是Fingon还是Turgon还是很早之前的Fingolfin，因为他没有机会接触相关信息。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大人，是两个从Brethil来的人类。”哨兵帮忙搬完东西，向赶来的Celebrimbor例行汇报。</p><p>“寒冬降临的时候，Orcs袭击了在林中散住的族人，父亲和我们走散了，之后我们再也没有见到他。”一头金发的人类在一旁补充，“母亲说她知道Sirion河口一直有精灵居住，叫我带她过来，原来是真的。”</p><p>Celebrimbor朝哨兵点点头：“欢迎来到海港。我是Celebrimbor，暂时代理这里的杂务。造船者Círdan和Fingon之子Ereinion Gil-galad是这里的领主，但他们远在Balar岛上。你们可以先在Sirion海港住下。这位女士是——”</p><p>“我是Hador家族的Gundor之女Atherien。如果没有记错的话，Lord Ereinion被送往Falas的那天我见过他。唉，真没想到是在这里听到了故人的消息。”Atherien叹了口气，“这是我儿子Gloredil。”</p><p>“欢迎。”Celebrimbor带着两人进入防线，朝海港走去。“希望你们没有被严酷寒冬困扰太久。这个冬天前来Sirion海港的逃难者太多了。”</p><p>“那会不会父亲也能找到这里的路？”Gloredil小声问起了母亲。“他能跟随Dorlas再去打跑那些Orcs也行，不管它们有没有俘虏。”</p><p>“什么俘虏？”Celebrimbor感觉到自己的心跳突然加快。这是非常不好的预感。</p><p>“父亲说，秋末那个精灵城Nargothrond被袭击了以后，一群Orcs路过Teiglin河口，带着许多精灵俘虏，走得特别慢。他当时和其他猎手试图营救一些俘虏，但Orcs一受到攻击就杀死了俘虏，一个都没有留下。”</p><p>“俘虏当中有没有一个金发的精灵女子？大概这么高。”</p><p>“我不知道啦，不过父亲说好像是有个贵族女子，但她被钉在一棵树上。救下来的时候他听到她对他们的首领Dorlas说，‘告诉Mormegil, Finduilas在这里’。”Gloredil还打算继续说下去，Atherien猛地拉了一下他的胳膊。</p><p>高大的黑发精灵此时已经呆呆地站在那里。</p><p>过了不知多久，他才缓缓说道：“谢谢你们的消息。我的堂妹终究是没有幸免。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annael不得不暂时担任傍晚海滩集市的主持，因为显然Celebrimbor神色不对，简单向他交代两句就一言不发地坐在海滩一旁。</p>
<p>一直以来，他都觉得Celebrimbor平常话虽然不多，但总算很好交流。他们认识不久，又是合作关系，没有过深谈实属正常。Noldor之间的分歧和可怕杀亲故事Annael不是没有听说过，但他和Fingolfin家族来往已久，十分习惯他们的行事风格——一向是知无不言、言无不尽的。相反，这个以火焰闻名的家族和常年住在Hithlum的Sindar族人的往来并不太多。除了让人恼火的Quenya说辞以外，有些王室成员那显而易见的倨傲神情也让不少Sindar敬而远之。</p>
<p>所以，Annael一直没法将这个说着南方口音Sindarin的Noldo和别人口中的“Nargothrond的那个Fëanorian”联系起来。直到Celebrimbor开始招募人手的时候，Annael才意识到他确实是Fëanor家族中最年轻的一位。</p>
<p>他因此也真正见识到了Fëanor家族祖传的工艺——他们劳作时对火，对风的运用，那些花样繁多的处理手法，丰富多彩的工具材料以及对细微之处的专注。他自己随身携带的战斧，在离开Dor-lómin时因为劈砍过度而损坏了不少。但在Celebrimbor的手下，它几乎恢复了原状，锋利的刃甚至能瞬间砍断Nimbrethil最粗的白桦树干。</p>
<p>宣读完集市时限和注意事项，Annael回到自己的棚子边喝了口水。熙熙攘攘的人群早已开始流动，一大群人挤到刚刚出海归来的渔船边，从水手的手中接过新鲜的海鱼；过了不久，又有一条载着Sirion河口鱼虾的小船靠岸，这次他决定自己也去碰碰运气。</p>
<p>“Celebrimbor，”Annael一边在工具箱里翻找，一边询问仍然低着头在一旁发愣的Noldo精灵，“我去拿晚餐了，你要什么？”</p>
<p>半天没有回音。</p>
<p>“那就是默认什么都行了。”熟练地翻出一把小刀插进腰带，Annael转身加入了人群，完全没有看到Celebrimbor紧闭的双眼旁突然涌出的泪水。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Silm中Sindar和流亡的Noldor相处融洽，这里仅是针对个别Feanor儿子的行为的一种猜测。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等Annael拿着两条烤鱼回到棚子边，天光已经渐渐消失，Celebrimbor也没了踪影。桌上的水喝得差不多了，委托修理的物件也都已经被取走，所以Annael猜测那个Fëanorian肯定是自己找吃的去了。</p><p>他猜得也不算错。</p><p>“抱歉，能否和你的母亲一起借一步说话？”终于在一处篝火边找到了Fíriel，Celebrimbor不禁揉了揉被火焰烤得发涩的双眼。</p><p>“Celebrimbor大人！”Fíriel惊讶地认出了精灵，“请问有什么事吗？”</p><p>“是关于Nargothrond陷落的事情，”Celebrimbor留意到在一旁拨动篝火的Aedhrel明显身体一僵，心里不由得长叹一声。“今天有两个来自Brethil的Hador家族后裔抵达海港，他们知道一些相关的事。你们不妨和我一起去找他们。”</p><p>母女俩人立刻答应了。</p><p>Gloredil的金色头发在篝火的映照下非常显眼。他正和母亲坐在最大的一堆篝火边拨弄琴弦唱着什么，四周早已围上了一群人类。歌谣所用的人类语言Celebrimbor并不太懂，但他可以感受到其中蕴含的欢欣，仿佛猎手终于追击到猎物，或是游子终于返回家园，或是别的什么。</p><p>音律相关的东西果然还是Makalaurë更能理解啊，Celebrimbor心想。</p><p>一曲结束，旁观的人纷纷叫好。Celebrimbor趁机上前向他表明了来意，Fíriel和Aedhrel也随后加入了人群。当叙述再一次开始的时候，Celebrimbor悄悄退了出来。毕竟，有些事情听上一遍就足够了。</p><p>只是他的精灵听觉依然捕捉到了身后传来的哀叹。</p><p>“今晚的月色不错，”回到铺子的时候，Annael刚吃完了所有的鱼，正抬着头朝着天空上一弯月牙沉落的方向遥望。“我相信你不会饿着肚子吧？”</p><p>“没有，刚才去吃了一些，又听了一阵人类的歌谣。”</p><p>“人类的歌谣——是唱什么的？”</p><p>“音律我实在不太擅长，你不妨自己去听听。这些东西，”Celebrimbor指了指工具箱，“我先带回去了。明天见。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当夜，Celebrimbor并没有回屋入睡，而是悄然回到海边。</p><p>西风吹得波涛拍岸，白浪滚滚，黑色的天穹上繁星明亮，正像他第一次踏上中洲的时刻。唯一不同的是Drengist的寒冷，冻僵了他年轻的躯体，也麻木了那些举起火把的手所属的灵魂。</p><p>他宁愿让那些过往被记忆中Hísilómë的皑皑白雪彻底覆盖。</p><p>
  <em>“我们终于要有一个堂妹了！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那个幸运的父亲是谁呀？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“这次是Arafinwë家族的Artaresto，所以是你的堂妹。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“也是你的堂妹呀，Telperinquar。我们是一家人。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“嗯，一家人。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“为什么你会有这样一个奇怪名字啊，Finduilas(1)？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“妈妈说，我特别喜欢盯着天鹅港里飘动的水草看  。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“噢噢，Uinen的水草会爬上来把你拉下海喽。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哥哥你是坏人！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......</em>
</p><p>他明白，这些年少的岁月早已伴随双树的光芒一去不返。他们——出生在Valinor，出生于双树犹在、黑暗尚未降临的大海彼岸的最年轻的Finwë子孙，先是无从选择地跟随父辈，再是无法避免的分道扬镳。</p><p>他还记得在Mereth Aderthad的宴会过后(2)，Itaril的父亲如何和他的伯父争吵，只因为他们在Ivrin的瀑布前说了几句话。</p><p>他也记得泪雨之战过后，只想出言安慰独自哭泣的Finduilas，却只能在Nargothrond之王的无声注视下转身离去。</p><p>究竟是什么造成了这样的隔阂？是那个他根本不曾发下的誓言吗？还是寒风中人人都听到的那个北方的预言，以至于从背叛和强敌中幸存下来已经是百里挑一的奢侈，他人的命运则无法也无力顾及？</p><p>
  <em>......一切开端良好的行事，皆将以恶果收场(3)。</em>
</p><p>他不是他父亲，没有拥有一个目标就能舍弃一切的偏执；他也不是Findaráto，没有足够的智慧接受放弃Nargothrond的命运；他努力了，失败了，而失败的结果今天他仍在品尝。</p><p>若他是Makalaurë，也许能将这些故事写成歌谣传唱，但他最擅长的只有工艺。创造的苦涩他了解，其中的艰辛他也明晰——总是会有难题出现，也总是有各种方式解决，若是失败了就再来一次，这不是什么难事。待到看到成果的那一刻，其中的欣喜又有什么能够替代？</p><p>哪怕这些成果最终会以某种方式带来悲哀。</p><p>他缓慢地摇摇头，甩掉了最后这个冰冷的思绪，然后向后躺下，任由自己陷入星光下无梦的睡眠。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 延续My Immortal的设定，Finduilas出生于Aman，母亲为Teleri的族人。<br/>(2) 宴会所邀请的Lord and Lady也会带一些随从与家人参加，虽然Silm中并没有涉及这一点。<br/>(3) 引自Silm。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirion河口初夏的炎热让大多数居民在清晨就出来劳作，而比居民起得更早的是海鸥。</p><p>这就意味着，在海滩上睡着会以一种特定的方式被叫醒。</p><p>Celebrimbor拖着佩剑，抓着一把羽毛返回了属于他的木屋，准备换一件衣服再套一件锁甲参加今天的卫兵值守。夏收的日子紧随庆典，他们需要护送一小批居民往北走，收获Sirion河滨的原野上种植的燕麦，以及岸边樱桃园里的果实。</p><p>“你的弓修好了吗？”带好东西刚出门，Annael就在远处的熔炉边朝他喊。</p><p>“修好了。今天去顺便削一些箭，幸运的话带一些猎物回来。”</p><p>Annael举高了手里的锤子表示高兴。</p><p>在海港镇子边上集结完毕，Celebrimbor跟随十二人的收获兼护卫队骑马出发了。小队中人类占了一大半，毕竟这里的燕麦是来自Dorthonion的人类多年前所种，他们也熟悉如何采摘和储存。Celebrimbor记得Arminas提到过，精灵的种植园更靠近Nimbrethil，种植种类和Nargothrond的差不多，必须等到Yavannië才能收获。但人类采用了一种奇特的方式，使得Sirion河水滋润的土地上种出的粮食能在一年内收获两次。不过Gelmir曾经告诉他，原野上偶尔会有暴雨，随后大水会漫过河岸，切断这条道路，也让收获所剩无几。</p><p>现在，Sirion的河水在他们右侧不太宽的河道中奔流，天上阳光灿烂，而人类早就开始聊天了。</p><p>“能及时离开Hithlum，只能说是幸运。”Atherien在人群当中说到。她的声音传到了在一侧跟随的Celebrimbor耳中，“若不是这样，肯定要成为那些东来者的奴隶了。”</p><p>Atherien和Gloredil加入了这群人类，Celebrimbor一点也不觉得奇怪。Hador家族的刚强和热情他早就有所耳闻。在刚刚到达Nargothrond的时候，Gundor和他父亲为Fingolfin牺牲的事迹一直是那些吟游诗人歌唱的主题。</p><p>“我可不知道这里能不能和Brethil的森林相比。”Gloredil望了一眼不远处Sirion里的流水。</p><p>Fíriel插嘴，“要是没有离开那个投入匪帮的父亲，我和母亲也不会在南方过上平静的生活。”她转向Gloredil，笑着说道，“你们肯定也有好日子过啦。”</p><p>Celebrimbor不由得转头望了一眼，Fíriel什么时候跟他们这么熟悉了？</p><p>他不动声色地聆听Gloredil和Fíriel快活地斗嘴，嘴角上慢慢挂上了笑意。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>海鸥是Osse的鸟儿（见HoME 2 Fall of Gondolin部分），而Osse因杀亲事件不喜欢Noldor。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>采收开始后，精灵们逐渐离开了水边，策马上了一处河岸上的小丘。这里地势较高，既可以俯视Sirion下游Lisgardh的大片芦苇，也能遥望北方Nan-tathren的青翠树林。</p><p>小丘上的数十棵樱桃树，是Balar岛的港口初建时就栽在这里的。来自Nargothrond和Falas的水手从Sirion河口逆流而上，发现这里是一处绝好的瞭望地点，一度设有岗哨和码头，接应那些沿着Narog或者Sirion南下的精灵。但Falas陷落过后，偶尔南下的敌人会穿过整个Beleriand南部地区，这里也不再安全；在接待完最后一批来自Gondolin的精灵之后，这个岗哨就完全弃用了。</p><p>虽然精灵不再驻守这里，但几十年前栽种的小苗已经长成了大树。卸下了各式容器之后，两个穿着轻便的Sindar就迅速上了树，没过多久她们就喊着“快把篮子递上来”。</p><p>Celebrimbor摸了摸背后快空的箭篓，抽出一支，用灯芯草编的绳索系紧后射上了树梢。他钻进树下的阴凉地，耐心地看着绳索固定好，箭被扔下来。随行的两个卫兵帮忙把篮子系上绳索，又扯了扯绳索。</p><p>“这附近有低矮的树林吗？”他仰头问那两个正在拉绳子的Sindar。得到确切的答案后，他牵着马走向西北面的一片小树林。</p><p>等他用弧形的锋利凿子削好第二十枝箭杆，用细草线绑上熔炉中锻造出来的箭头和海鸥羽毛的时候，后面传来了脚步声，是一个人类——哼着有些耳熟的旋律。</p><p>“Celebrimbor大人，”过了一会，Gloredil终于出现在他身后，“我们的燕麦快收集好了！刚才前面有人传消息过来，说似乎在草丛里看到了什么东西。也许是猎物！”他走进一些，睁大眼睛看到了那堆新做的羽箭。“我从来不知道精灵做起箭来这么快，又这么好。”</p><p>“在东Beleriand的时候，我们依靠打猎获得食物。那边战事频繁，必须常备武器，至少父辈们对我的要求就是这样。”Celebrimbor不愿多谈，于是问Gloredil，“你们在Brethil也经常打猎吗？”</p><p>“Haleth一族的猎手一直很多，包括我的父亲Glirhuin，这是从Lady Haleth开始就有的传统，但我们在Brethil也只生活了不到三代人的时间，”发现Celebrimbor露出疑惑的表情，Gloredil解释道，“就是几十年，在你们精灵眼里相当短暂。猎物现在已经不太够了，所以我们也种植一些粮食和水果，但Orcs经常劫掠毁坏我们的东西，特别是这两年。”</p><p>Gloredil叹了口气，“若是歌谣里唱的Angband合围没有打破，也许我现在就可以去东Beleriand打猎了。”</p><p>Celebrimbor朝他笑了笑，终究没有戳破这个人类心中的幻梦。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glirhuin是Silm原著人物，是Brethil的竖琴手先知。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那边的草在动！”一句低声提醒过后，十几双眼睛立刻看向河边不远处微微晃动的草叶。夏日的草长过腰，除了叶尖的动静之外，哪怕眼睛最尖的精灵也什么都看不见。</p><p>“那不会是你的马绳吧？”Atherien悄悄问儿子。</p><p>“......我早就不再犯这种错误了。”Gloredil没有回头，而是紧盯着晃动的草丛。在他身旁，Celebrimbor搭上一支箭，慢慢拉开了长弓。</p><p>晃动的草丛逐渐远离河边。小丘边有些草木稀疏的地方露着岩石，没过多久，就有一个脑袋从草丛里伸出来探查四周。是一头野猪。</p><p>“一定是樱桃的气味吸引它过去。”一个守着满满当当果篮的Sinda说，“只可惜那边的果子都被我们摘光了。”</p><p>虽然有些距离，但说话声还是让野猪警觉起来，但没等它缩回草丛里去，弓弦一响，箭就已经扎进了它的脖颈。</p><p>“真是太准了！”Gloredil大声赞叹，从草丛里一跃而起。“我敢说，哪怕是一头鹿也逃不开。”</p><p>“Brethil的林子里有鹿吗？”Fíriel问道，注视着放箭的精灵走远。</p><p>“以前有很多，Teiglin河上还有一处地方叫Cabed-en-Aras。相传，有一个猎手追着一头鹿(1)，刚要射出箭，那鹿已经一跃过了Teiglin河，接着跑掉了。不过这地名早就名不副实了，Brethil的森林里现在只有狼嚎和敌人刺耳的吼声。”Gloredil望着精灵们的身影，“我现在更喜欢在这里，有那些精灵在可真好。”</p><p>“你知不知道，Celebrimbor大人的另一个名字？”</p><p>“你是说‘那个Fëanorian’？”Gloredil哈哈一笑，“许多年前，他们对Haleth一族敬重有加，我一直想认识一下他们。至于那些精灵家族之间的关系，我可管不着。我只相信自己看到的东西。”他忍不住回过头去看Fíriel，想确认她是否也有同样的感受。</p><p>“我也相信自己看到的东西。”Fíriel抬起头直视Gloredil。</p><p>那边传来了呼喊声。两个Noldor士兵已经跟随Celebrimbor去拖回了猎物——一头相当大的野猪。Celebrimbor收回羽箭，把野猪挂上自己的马。其他精灵和人类也纷纷仿效，把收获的燕麦和樱桃用篮子装好。没过多久，所有的马上都载满了沉甸甸的物品。</p><p>“我们回去吧。”Celebrimbor宣布，抬头望了望霞光映照下逐渐滚向北方的乌云 (2)。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 引用UT中的内容。<br/>(2) 乌云北上Teiglin渡口后引发了闪电，照亮了Finduilas的坟和上面的Nienor。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亚麻、羊毛需要更新库存，纺织布料为秋后准备衣物；食物储存丰富，莓果已经做成果酱；秋收正常进行，不过Arvernien的果园需要人手；草料再过一个多月就可以收割了，预计马场需要一批新鲜的草料喂养小马驹。”</p><p>打了个哈欠，Celebrimbor放下手中的通报。半年多过去了，他已经习惯了海港小镇的几乎一切——包括食物种类和生活节奏。在这期间，Balar岛上除了来过些水手修补船只，两地几乎没有往来，也没有其他精灵轮值，看上去倒像是Círdan和Ereinion有意把他留在这里。</p><p>Yavannië还没结束，就已经是秋雨绵绵，让海风一吹，确实有些寒意。Celebrimbor披好披风，打算找几个人商议，等雨停了组织人手去Arvernien的果园和亚麻园，顺便找回散放在海边的羊群。整个事情可能要花去好几天，涉及许多拥有不同经验的精灵和人类，都需要他去询问安排。</p><p>这时候他甚至有些感激，自己有个极其擅长言辞的父亲。</p><p>等他确定了明日的行程和随行人员，来到熔炉边时，夕阳已经穿破了云层。金光照亮了炉中焖烧的木炭，以及炉上通红的金属。</p><p>“又要出去？”Annael问，一边拿起铁锤和钳子，继续敲打那块通红的金属。随着Celebrimbor更多地参加镇上的事务，他来熔炉的时间也相应变少了。目前的普通委托都是这位Sinda和其他Noldor助手完成的。但Celebrimbor非常欣慰，这意味着他掌握的工艺有了其他人掌握，可以助他一臂之力；而他自己则可以去做一些更有创造性的事情，比如说，寻找新的材料。</p><p>“对。事情很多，等雨一停，可能我们要用上所有的马，去Arvernien的海岸和果园收获食物。采收这一次我就不参与了，但可能会打一些猎物。另外，”Celebrimbor犹豫了一下，决定还是说出来，“我打算沿着海岸线去一趟Balar海角。”</p><p>“你真的要去那边了？”Annael的反应正是Celebrimbor猜测的。</p><p>“对。怎么，你也想去？”</p><p>“正好这些委托差不多做完了，而且下了太久雨，再不四处走走，连我的骨头都要生锈了。”Sinda精灵夸张地叹了口气。</p><p>“欢迎加入。”Noldo精灵微笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“为什么你出门要带琴？”</p><p>“难道Noldor出门不带吗？”</p><p>Celebrimbor摇摇头，策马爬上了海边的高崖，俯视广阔的海湾和远处晨雾中的Balar岛。“可能除了二伯以外，我们家族的成员就没有这个习惯。”</p><p>“Maglor？我听过他的歌声，确实让人印象深刻。”Annael耸耸肩，策马跟了上去。“不过我还是更佩服至高王Fingon，他在营救你那大伯的时候不仅带了琴，还在大敌的山脚下放声歌唱。我追随他的旗帜去了Nirnaeth，只可惜没能为营救他出上一份力。”</p><p>Celebrimbor沉默了一会，“你见到Nargothrond的那一队战士了吗？Gwindor是他们的队长。”</p><p>“我们不在一队里。我的族人和Doriath来的Mablung和Beleg一起作战，后来和Gondolin来的大军汇合，最后撤到了Sirion隘口。多亏了人类的族长Hurin和Huor，我们的残兵才得以脱险。后来Huor的儿子Tuor在我们躲藏的山中出生，只可惜后来我们准备撤离的时候遭到攻击，他也走散了。”</p><p>“他逃走了。Arminas他们拜访Nargothrond的时候，说Tuor在去年春天穿过了Annon-in-Gelydh。”</p><p>“真的？太好了。”</p><p>“你也一定不知道Gwindor冲到了Angband门口，被俘多年后逃回了Nargothrond。我最后一次见到他时，他随Orodreth王出征，去北部平原迎战Glaurung。”Celebrimbor看了一眼他的同伴，“而Hurin之子Túrin就在Orodreth王的身旁。”</p><p>“随后Nargothrond陷落了。这真是一个悲伤的故事，将来一定会有谁把它写成长歌。”Annael拿出一个形状特别的号角，吹响了它。低沉的声音传下高崖，消失在海浪的翻涌声中。他又拿出琴来，但琴声根本无法与涛声抗衡。</p><p>“来到Ulmo的疆域，琴就不管用了，”Annael大声说道，“听那些水手说，众水之王有时会在海螺的号角吹响后从水中现身。”</p><p>两个精灵观望了一阵，高崖下的海面上依然只有翻滚的潮水。</p><p>“看来众水之王并不欢迎Fëanor家族的子孙，”Celebrimbor竟然笑了起来，“走吧。去海角还有大半天路程，我们需要在天黑之前到达。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celebrimbor从来没有在海角的悬崖边看过日落。</p><p>太阳第一次从西边升起时，他就已经在Mithrim湖边了。随后多年，他一直跟随父辈，来往于东Beleriand的原野和山区，远离大海的波涛。Angband防线被破坏之后，Nargothrond紧张的战事让他无暇也无意四处走动；而等他来到Sirion河口，这里只有地势平坦的滩涂。</p><p>“那边就是Valinor吗？”卸下了过夜物品，Annael拴好马，也来到悬崖边。蝇子草的白花在海风中摇摆，刚刚挂上鲜红果实的冬青灌丛覆盖了许多陡峭的峭壁，但它们的枝干都顺着海风倒向了陆地。</p><p>“是的。那边有可以触到群星的高耸山脉，在双树犹在的日子里，山脉的另一边是精灵的家园。Tirion......我在那里出生，却不在那里长大。”</p><p>“我有几个亲戚去了那边，”Annael努力望着天边海天交接的地方，“不过，星光下的日子也挺好的，太阳升起来以后就更好了。”</p><p>“我听说Sindar并不喜欢Noldor回来，因为我们带来了战争和无数纷扰，而且待人处事一贯骄傲不公(1)。”</p><p>Annael做了一个夸张的表情，“谁告诉你这种话啊？”</p><p>“......我父亲啊。”</p><p>“希望谈论这些不会让你不快。在Noldor刚来Hithlum的时候，我们也听说有几位王室成员行事算不上亲和，但其他说法就很奇特了。这像是个可怕的谣言。”</p><p>Celebrimbor摇摇头，“不会。很多年后新的‘谣言’出现了，与之一同出现的还有背叛。离开父亲，选择留在Nargothrond是我真正做出的第一个决定。依靠勇敢赢得自由(2)，正是如此 。”</p><p>Annael又夸张地叹了口气，“你们Noldor确实有点奇特。”</p><p>就好像在响应这番话一样，一群燕鸥从悬崖边骤然飞起，在他们面前的霞光中盘旋。阵风吹得精灵身上的衣物不住飘动，但燕鸥在风中来去自如，就好像它们生于海风中一般。</p><p>见到Celebrimbor望着自由飞翔的海鸟，Annael也不再说起太过沉重的往事。“听Falas来的水手说，这些鸟儿都住在Ras Mewrim，就在Eglarest的老港口南边。现在它们捕好了鱼，就要归巢了。”</p><p>“......而我们还没有开始准备晚餐。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 原句为Silm中Eol进入Gondolin后对Turgon所说；而Eol之前曾与Curufin有过不太愉快的交谈。<br/>(2) 见Silm里Feanor在Tuna山上广场前演说的部分。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚餐是鱼，以及更多的鱼。</p><p>在背朝悬崖的洼地生火不需要太多技巧，但要想让为了旅行而保存的食物变得美味，他们就不得不加上一些人类的调料。</p><p>“明天晚上要是不往回走，我们还是换点东西吃吧。”Annael咬着烤得发焦的鱼肉，一边提出了建议。</p><p>“我没意见。”Celebrimbor又喝了一口水，缓解嗓子里的火烧火燎。“明天到崖下之前我去四周设些陷阱，这里应该有野兔。”</p><p>Annael顿时来了兴趣。“好吃吗？”</p><p>Noldo精灵扔掉鱼骨，往身后的草地上一躺，“捉野兔是我那两个小叔Amrod和Amras最擅长的事了，他们烤出的兔肉我还没有见过谁能拒绝。”</p><p>“所以你——”</p><p>“我可没说要自己来烤。”Celebrimbor赶快补充到。</p><p>“......没问题。”Sinda精灵也扔掉了吃完的鱼，“能试试新方法，我是求之不得。”</p><p>想着明日的计划和路线，Celebrimbor迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。半梦半醒之间，他似乎听到有微弱的琴声在不远处响起，一个声音唱着：</p><p>Look! There come the elder of the new lights,<br/>
Wonder stirred under the silver sheen,<br/>
While stars are dimmed, the land is bright.<br/>
Praise Tilion, he who steers the silver bowl<br/>
The flower of Telperion, in the heaven above.<br/>
Darkness flee before the flickering beams<br/>
As he traversed the road amid northern stars......</p><p>Mithrim的月光，他在清醒的梦境中心想。银色世界中黑色的山峦和灰白的风雪是他在这片大陆最初的记忆，当时他多么希望湖面的坚冰能盛下这带来惊讶和喜悦的光亮，多么希望那银色的月光能停留在他的手上。</p><p>也许他能找到一个办法让光停下来。</p><p>翻了个身，Celebrimbor在银色的月光下陷入了沉睡。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annael的曲子是根据UT当中Tuor唱歌的描写所写。这里设定在Noldor来到Mithrim驻扎后，向Sindar普及了对新出现的日月的了解和猜测。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“洞都挖好了，网子也安放好了。”Celebrimbor说，解开了马上的绳索，拍拍马身让它自由去吃草。钢锥和其他工具他已经从马背上卸了下来，又背到了身上，“等今晚回来，也许就有不错的收获。”</p><p>“你有计划要走多远吗？”Annael望了望悬崖下方，抓紧了自己背着的工具和食物。这里没有现成的小路，山岩在海风和海浪的吹拂冲刷下断裂，形态不一的残块散落在崖下不太宽的沙滩上，在阳光的背阴处显得影影绰绰。但有些地方的坡不那么陡，甚至还长有歪斜的小树。</p><p>“上午沿着海角向北，下午折返向东。如果有成矿的岩石，这样走应该能遇上一些。”固定绳索是一件需要技巧也需要运气的活计，幸好不是所有岩石都被风浪摧残得不堪一击。Celebrimbor在找了三处地方之后终于确定了绳索的锚点，目测了一下高度，他就把混着金属丝线细密编织的绳索放了下去。“我先走一步，沿途固定一些锚点。这条备用绳索你拿着，以防万一。”</p><p>Annael看着Noldo精灵的灵巧身影消失在坡度稍缓的崖边，心里忐忑起来。不过没过太久下方就传来了呼喊，“潮水开始落了，下来吧。”</p><p>他承认，即使是Ered Wethrin的高耸南坡也不像这般陡峭。但固定的绳索为他提供了牢固的支撑，让他甚至有心情欣赏远方晨光下的海面和不时飞过的海鸥。</p><p>“Annael，你最好快点下来。”背后传来了Celebrimbor的声音，语调有些奇怪。</p><p>他设法回头望了一眼，只见到Noldo精灵一反常态地趴在沙滩上，背朝着他，一动也不动。</p><p>“怎么了？发现了金银宝藏？”Annael继续攀着绳索往下，不久也到了沙滩上。见同伴依然没有反应，他不得不走上前去。Noldo精灵用手抓起一把沙子，正在仔细看着。这时Annael才注意到，刚才回头时看到的深色沙滩不是因为浓重的阴影，而是因为沙子本身是黑色的。</p><p>“如果我没有看错，”Celebrimbor终于抬起头来，他的眼睛在阴影中依然闪闪发亮，“这是黑沙，能炼出钢铁。而且，”他突然起身，拔出佩剑插进了眼前的沙堆。“这里的黑沙粒泛着灰光，很可能还含有另一种金属——我们叫它mistaril  。”</p><p>“Mithril？倒真是个好名字，如果它是种金属的话。”Annael看着Celebrimbor再次拔出佩剑，原本光亮的剑尖现在仿佛蒙上了一层雾气。</p><p>“你看，这剑里的少许金属已经认出了沙中的同族。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mithril的Quenya名参考讨论： https://lizardcouncil.proboards.com/thread/1870/mithril-quenya <br/>因为mithril在Aman有分布(Earendil的新船使用了这个材料), 所以很可能Feanor一家是接触并使用过这种稀有金属的。又因为将来的Numenor也有出产，说明海底很可能存在矿床。 而另一方面，作为Ulmo运输工具的Tol Eressea曾经多次经过海底，它的一部分断裂形成了Balar岛，所以很有可能在它附近的海岸地形变动处有一些砂矿堆积，或是混杂在其他金属砂矿中。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这么短的时间内探查一个地区的所有矿产几乎是不可能的，Celebrimbor心想。</p><p>黑沙遍布Balar海角的西侧，但往北一些就渐渐少了。有着灰色泛光的沙堆更是少见，只在他们攀下去的地方和另外两处才能见到，毕竟在Valinor它也是相当罕见的。海角的南侧岩石更加坚硬，因为海湾将西风隔绝在外，少了许多风浪侵蚀。这也让他们有了近距离在崖边探查的机会。最终一天下来，一处背风坡上发现的银脉让这次的勘探不虚此行。</p><p>“这里应该修一个小港口，这样材料就好运回去了。”Celebrimbor说，跟在Annael身后爬上了悬崖。他收回绳索，把收集到的材料和工具全都丢到了地上。Annael也以相同方式卸下了重担，但他完全没有理会港口和材料。</p><p>“我发誓可以接连吃下两只兔子。”</p><p>挑起一边眉毛，Celebrimbor保持了严肃。“如果没有捉到怎么办？”</p><p>“那只能再爬下去找贝壳了。”Annael翻了翻干粮口袋，“干面包和果酱剩下的不多，我们本来明天就要和其他人汇合的，对吧。”</p><p>Celebrimbor暂时没有空回答他。Noldo精灵逐渐走远，挨个检查早上设下的陷阱。远处几声嘶鸣过后，两匹马慢慢踱了过来，没有理会低着头的Noldo精灵，而是跑到了Annael面前，显然是在讨要食物。哀叹一声，Sinda精灵不得不摸出了两块果干。</p><p>回到昨天的背风处，Annael刚升起一堆营火，就听到身后出现了脚步声。</p><p>“你要几只？”Noldo精灵背着双手走近营火。</p><p>“一半是几只？”</p><p>“两只。”</p><p>回头瞟了一眼，Annael就瞪大了眼睛，“看起来我要忙很久了。”</p><p>事实证明，这里的野兔的确是美味。Sinda精灵的赞叹声和食物的香气让Celebrimbor恍惚回到了旧时的草原。那时合围尚未打破，狩猎队常常多日在外，整个原野上有数不尽的猎物。然而那里的一切已经消逝了，连同无数星光的子民。</p><p>“敬Varda。”躺下的时候他望着已经显现的群星，不知不觉地用回了母语。</p><p>“敬Elbereth。”另一边躺下的Sinda精灵也用自己的语言嚷嚷起来。“当然还有Tauron 。你说，兔子归他管吗？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annael提到的两位Valar的名称分别为Varda和Orome在Sindar当中的称呼。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吃饱睡好，哪怕一大早起来赶路，两个精灵都没有什么怨言。眼前的阳光虽然时常被雾气笼罩，但晒在身上带来的暖意抵消了海风吹来的寒气。</p><p>从海角处骑马到达种植园的边界只需要小半天，等雾气散尽，太阳高照，他们离Arvernien的桦木林已经不远了。四下里随处可见收获过后的葡萄和亚麻，偶尔还有一两个海港居民正在采摘树上的榛子，或是在露水尚未散去的地上寻找蘑菇。</p><p>“看起来我们即将度过一个食物充足的冬季。”Annael望着成堆等待运走的丰收成果，脸上挂着显而易见的喜悦。</p><p>Celebrimbor还在默默计算大概需要的马车数量，就听到远处传来了一声呼喊。</p><p>“Celebrimbor大人，您回来了。”一个卫兵骑马上前，向他们致意，“大部分收获已经开始装车，再过两天应该就能运完。Gloredil带着一部分人去海滨了，预计今晚能回到镇上。”</p><p>“好的。随后我们会过去，”他对卫兵点点头，“辛苦。”</p><p>“谢谢大人，”卫兵调转马头，“我去通知其他人。”</p><p>Arvernien的海滨野放的羊，是Falas的居民在大战之前带来的，数量不多不少，但偶尔需要把它们从种植园里赶出去。Celebrimbor和Annael奔向海滨的时候，可以远远地看到它们由分散状态逐渐聚集成群，显然是有人在后面驱赶。等靠近了些，几匹马和马背上骑手的身形就能分辨出来了。</p><p>“你看那两个是不是Gloredil和Fíriel？”Annael忽然问道。</p><p>听者有心，Celebrimbor留意到了遥远山坡下，并行驱赶羊群的金发和黑发骑手。夏日过后，这两个人类经常一同出现，不是在田间忙碌，到海边帮水手搬动新捕上来的鱼，就是在月初傍晚的篝火前一同弹唱歌谣。哪怕他再迟钝，也能意识到两人当中发生了什么。</p><p>“就是他们。”Celebrimbor注视着飘扬的金发和黑发，不禁微笑了，“我不在的时候，他们有没有去熔炉那边找过你们？”</p><p>“没有。”Annael回答。过了好一阵，他才明白Noldo精灵是在问什么。“是你领着他们见面的，这事按理来说应该你做。”</p><p>“可不是吗？幸亏我们这次找到了银矿石。”Celebrimbor叹道，“不然我就得为材料发愁了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回海港的路上充满了人类的欢声笑语和羊叫声。Annael在哼着另一首歌谣，多半是关于太阳的，然而Celebrimbor发现自己的思绪飘到了刚刚发现的黑沙和沙砾灰白的金属光泽上。提炼那种罕见的金属相当困难，哪怕在Valinor，在Formenos密闭的高炉里也不是件容易的事，但如果用别的材料先将它置换出来，或是添加一些钢......</p><p>“快看，那边来了大船！”一直走在最前面的Gloredil突然提高了声音。</p><p>循着声音看去，Celebrimbor发现有一条大船正在缓慢靠近Sirion海港。船上的旗帜是蓝底银星——那是Ereinion的徽记。心中一动，他催促胯下的马快速前行，赶到了最前面。</p><p>等到一行人回到小镇上，卸下马上的负载，并将羊群赶入栅栏，大船早就在港口停靠多时了。船上的水手正在码头忙碌着，将一些木制工具和箱子卸下船，又将许多草料装上船。Celebrimbor找到Ereinion的时候，他刚和Aedhrel说完话，一位老妇正坐在他们身旁的木箱上，略显浑浊的眼睛瞪着镇子中央新竖立起来的灯柱，仿佛从未见过它们。</p><p>“Anar kala tielyanna(1)！是什么风把你吹来了？”Celebrimbor迎上前去，惊讶地望着穿戴稍显正式的堂弟。</p><p>“依然是西风。”Ereinion答道，“我带来了Bregolas之女Beleth。多年前她跟随Angrod的子民南下，最终在前一年来到岛上，但在这个秋日她希望能回到陆地度过最后的岁月。于是我就送她过来，也顺便看看你们的收成。”说到最后一句，Ereinion的神情终于不那么严肃了。</p><p>“欢迎来海港，希望这里能让您获得安宁。”Celebrimbor转向老人，心下不禁有些惆怅。人类的短暂寿命对他来说依然是一个谜。</p><p>“我会照料Beleth，”一旁的Aedhrel对Celebrimbor说，“虽然我在Nargothrond长大，但一直没有遗忘Bëor家族的传统。”</p><p>“谢谢你，Aedhrel。”老人撑着手中的木杖站起身来，“我会将记得的学识传给你，我的族人。”她喘息了一会，转向Celebrimbor，“听Ereinion大人说，你是巧匠Fëanor之子Curufin的后裔。”</p><p>“是的。”Celebrimbor突然不知道这对话会向什么方向发展。他对人类族裔的认识少得可怜，无法判断眼前的老者和多年前在Nargothrond的厅堂中高声应答的Beren有着怎样的关系。面对这样失去一切的老人，如果有任何对他父亲的指责，他的解释都无疑会是苍白无力的。</p><p>“我只想知道，”老人深深吸了一口气，“你是否能修复我父亲的大弓(2) 。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 原句为Anar kaluva tielyanna，是UT中Gelmir在临别时对Tuor说的。原句动词为将来时态，这里改为现在时态。<br/>(2) Bregor之弓，UT中提及，为Numenor保存的Beor家族的传家宝物，但未能幸免陆沉。UT中Erendis为Beleth的后人。这里设定Bregor将弓传给Bregolas，再由Bregolas传给长女Beleth。延续了Burning in the Sky的设定，骤火后Beleth随Gelmir和Arminas南下。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>入夜不久，镇上的灯已经点亮了。有些居民还在搬动新到的东西，人类的住宅中有许多家亮着灯火，似乎在庆祝这个收获的季节。</p><p>“金属部件可能要过一段时间才能铸好，不过它肯定可以被修好。我们在海角处发现了可以熔炼钢铁的黑沙，带了一些回来，所以材料不会有问题。”Celebrimbor结束了讨论，望向Ereinion。水手们都去了镇子东侧新建不久的酒馆，留给他们一个静悄悄的港口码头。</p><p>“你明白，我对这些细节并不熟悉。但你愿意分享，这让我很高兴。另外，”他的堂弟显然读出了下午他在码头时的思绪波动，“Beleth是Beren的堂姐，他们的父亲是亲兄弟。”</p><p>“就好像Idril和你。”Celebrimbor的声音落了下去，“Beleriand这么宽广，Gondolin的大军撤向何处无人知晓。但她应该是还活着吧？”</p><p>“十年前还有来自那里的秘密使者，但自从他们最后一次扬帆出海，已经过去了八年，再也没有听到来自Gondolin或者我叔父的消息。”Ereinion的语调并不沉重，“也同样没有坏消息传来。也许他们只是在北方隐匿起来，而大敌的探子变多了。这些年海港偶尔也会遭遇Orcs或者狼的袭击，但敌人不多，在这里的卫兵和轮值的人员能抵挡它们。”</p><p>“这么说，岗哨是在那个时期修建的？”</p><p>“对，有些居民担心安全，因此搬到了岛上。后来的人类也有部分去了岛上。”Ereinion看了一眼暗弱灯光下皱起眉的堂兄，“怎么了？”</p><p>“我在这里的时候，没有敌人。”Celebrimbor回忆道，“我本以为夏收和秋收时可能遭到攻击，因此都派了卫兵护送，但一个敌人都没有看到。”</p><p>“这不太寻常。”Ereinion点头同意，“敌人就此退缩是不可能的。也许是有其他地区吸引了它们的注意。”</p><p>“你说的这些让我心中不安。”Celebrimbor的一只手搭上了剑鞘，“如果Gondolin能隐匿起来，并且没有陷落，那么Brethil就危险了。”</p><p>他们没有再谈论此事，继续往前走去。远处酒馆的吵闹声让小镇的晚上平添了许多欢乐的气息，傍晚的和风吹拂着沙滩，仿佛这是一个再寻常不过的秋夜。“如果Círdan愿意，可以在Balar海角处架设一个简易的码头。我们在那里发现了银脉。”思考再三，Celebrimbor建议道，“还有黑沙。若能运来海港，就可以尽快打造一些武器、盔甲和其他物品了。”</p><p>Ereinion停下脚步，“谢谢你的建议，我明天会随船离开。如果Círdan允许，新的水手和木工很快就会靠岸。”</p><p>“我以为，你至少要在这里过上一周，”Celerbimbor揶揄道，“吃饱喝足才会回去。”</p><p>“有谁说过，”堂弟的那双灰眼睛终于充满了笑意，“我不会再随船过来？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“王上！”</p><p>身后突然响起的声音让刚刚吃完路过酒馆的Ereinion和Celebrimbor同时停下脚步，回头望去。</p><p>“我来迟了！我来迟了......”Annael跌跌撞撞从酒馆门口走来，等走到他们眼前，才清醒过来。“对......对不起，是我看错了。王上当年......穿得几乎一样......”</p><p>心下黯然，Ereinion对Celebrimbor说，“你先把Annael送回去吧，他喝得太多了。”</p><p>点点头，Celebrimbor搀扶着Annael慢慢离开。昏黄的灯光此时已经渐渐熄灭，星空下的小镇显得如此宁静，Ereinion望着他们的背影，恍惚忆起了少年时那次分别的情形。</p><p>那是战后的第一个秋季。Mithrim的晨雾尚未消散，他就被推上了马，跟随母亲和亲卫士兵一同出发，向西而去。有许多人家默默地聚集在路边送行，有妇人抱着的孩童，也有相互搀扶的老者，更多的，是仍然带着伤的士兵。他一次次地回头，只看到父亲的银蓝旗帜垂在晨雾中，越来越小，越来越模糊，就好像一个逐渐消逝的梦境。</p><p>最后目送他们乘船离去的，是那些被送往海滨休养的族人。他们受的伤已经让他们无法远行。那些从港口的石窗中探出的身影，可能早已离开了这片土地。</p><p>而在六年之后，他的母亲终究不忍舍弃北方的大地和他的父亲，随着支援的船队一去不返。</p><p>还有多少从泪雨之战中活下来的族人，会在不设防的时刻回忆起那惨痛的过往？</p><p>一只手按上了Ereinion的肩头，他明白刚刚回来的堂兄已经读出了他的思绪。“有时真是不知道，Eldar的记性这么好是不是也是一个诅咒。”Celebrimbor努力开解着，仿佛自己从未经历相似的惨痛，“你年纪轻轻，就已经比我们这些从海那边来的流亡者更深沉了。再过上很多年，可要怎么办？”</p><p>“你认为还能坚持许多年吗？”Ereinion没有回头。</p><p>尖锐的问题总是如此猝不及防，Celebrimbor几乎是轻率地决定，无论如何也要坚守这片海岸。“能坚持多久，就坚持多久。缺衣少食可以种，刀剑盾甲可以造，城墙可以慢慢堆起，高塔有一天也会竖立。海港不会拒绝任何自由的子民。”</p><p>“而我会助你一臂之力。”Ereinion回过头来，也伸手按住了堂兄的肩头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ereinion乘船离开后的大半个月里，Celebrimbor专心于熔炉，和助手们把原料炼成了钢铁，修复了Bregor之弓上折断的部分和已经锈蚀的复杂连接。老人对修复的物品非常满意，感谢了他。</p><p>也许这些小小的弥补能让老人在剩下的日子里安心，他心不在焉地想，一边敲打着铁砧。用钢水加入含有mithril的铁沙，再混合其他材料提炼，这一个方案目前还没有出太大的问题。他的佩剑也是通过相似的手法慢慢打出来的，只是原料并不是碎沙而是矿石，炉火也有更高的温度。但是没关系，通过改善燃料通风和增加密闭，一样可以提升炉温。</p><p>这一次不知道能做出什么，他继续想。或许，应该为他的堂弟打造一样更适合战场的武器。一件可以在战马上方便使用，也能在阵前挡住敌人冲锋的武器；一个和他的旗帜相配的标志。也许会是矛，或是长刀一类的......</p><p>最近的来船捎来了消息，他又想到，Círdan已经开始派水手在海角那边探查地形了，而Ereinion会在Narquelië月底再次来访，很有可能会带来新的计划。这一次是否会带来更多马匹？什么时候开始修建更完善的防线......</p><p>“Celebrimbor大人在吗？”一个人影出现在为了保温建起的屋子门口，听声音是Fíriel。</p><p>“我在这里。进来吧。”他最后敲打了两下，把金属块放回火炉上继续加热。“有什么事？”</p><p>Fíriel慢慢踱进来，见Celebrimbor还在背对着她，不禁说到，“大人还在忙碌，要不我先不打扰了......”</p><p>“Gloredil呢？我听到他在外面。”Celebrimbor忍住笑，转过身来严肃地望着Fíriel。</p><p>“快进来！我就说这些小把戏瞒不过一位精灵。”Fíriel忍不住笑了，伸手拉住刚进屋的Gloredil，把他从门口拽到Celebrimbor面前，“这是Gloredil，是大人您第一次带我见到了他。”</p><p>“我们现在想委托您做一件东西。”Gloredil慢慢地说，眼睛却望向了Fíriel。Celebrimbor保持着严肃，心里却好奇极了。</p><p>“是两件！我们说好要按照精灵的习惯来的。”</p><p>“好好，就依你。”Gloredil咳嗽一声，“Celebrimbor大人，希望您能接受我们的委托，为我们打造一对银戒。我们已经准备订婚了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>运来的银矿石已经经过一轮加工，因此Celebrimbor只需要直接取一些粗制的银块。“你们不会是想看我怎么做吧？”</p><p>“......是我想看。”Gloredil承认，“父亲说，他的祖上见过精灵和矮人，说他们都特别会做东西。”</p><p>“矮人吗？”Celebrimbor思索着，“他们的确都是相当优秀的工匠。在防线还在的时候，我有一次随父亲前去Thargelion(1)，住得久了，就遇上矮人庆祝他们最年长的首领Durin的节日。父亲说，矮人最年长的一支Anfangrim出生在遥远的Hithaeglir(2)，那里的矿藏让他们非常富有。”</p><p>“比你们精灵还富有？”Fíriel插嘴，她笑了笑，看起来并不是很严肃。</p><p>“Noldor的宝石要不是大多没带在身上，肯定比得过他们。况且，”Celebrimbor有意停了一会，专心把融化的银液倒进模子。“有些精灵会用珍珠和他们交换财宝，而海边永远不会缺乏珍珠。”</p><p>“不如我们一会也去海边找找吧，Fíriel，”Gloredil建议到，“以后可以装饰我们的屋子，嗯......”</p><p>Gloredil也笑了笑，看起来同样不太严肃，甚至有些随意了。</p><p>Fíriel打了一个哈欠，“好像有些困......”</p><p>正在冷却金属的Celebrimbor听到这句话突然想起了什么。他回过头看了一眼，发现了问题所在，“你们赶快出去。”</p><p>“嗯？”Gloredil想问清楚是怎么回事，可似乎有些不想开口了。</p><p>Celebrimbor赶快放下手里的东西，把摇摇晃晃的两个人类拉出了屋子。外面冷风一直在吹，Celebrimbor不得不等了很久，两个人类才终于都清醒过来。</p><p>“抱歉，我不应该让你们留这么久的，”他说，“人类可能不能忍受炉边的空气 (3)。我们族人当中只有幼童会被禁止靠近高炉，但我从不知道成年的人类也是一样。请在这里等一下，等两件都做好了，我再拿出来。”</p><p>“谢谢大人。”Gloredil说，扶住了门柱和Fíriel。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 这里设定为FA316年，Aredhel离开Gondolin在Himlad暂住，但Celegrom和Curufin此时均去了Thargelion。<br/>(2) 分别为Sindarin语的Durin一族和迷雾山脉。<br/>(3) CO作为木炭燃烧不完全的产物，具有不错的还原性，可将金属矿石冶炼出金属。很可能因为精灵非常耐CO，所以他们才有优质的熔炉和金属。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好了，这是你们的。”</p><p>正依偎在一起取暖的两个人类依次回过头，正看到Celebrimbor从屋里出来，手心里是一对银戒。</p><p>“谢谢大人！”Gloredil一本正经的低头行礼，但Fíriel把戒指拿在手中，着迷地看着银色的反光。“真漂亮，”她说，“您一定做过很多戒指了，才会做得这么好。”</p><p>Celebrimbor看着她抬起头，拿着银环对着天上如灰烬一般单薄的阳光。“不，这是我做出的第一对。Noldor工匠很少为族人打造订婚戒指，因为他们通常会自己动手。”他并没有提及Finduilas如何在Nargothrond的熔炉边找到他，在他的指导下艰难地打造出那对在厄运中分离的银戒。眼前的人类女子和她的母亲不应再一次因过去的事情而困扰。</p><p>“既然大人这么慷慨，那么请一定要来我们的订婚仪式，就在两天后。”Gloredil没有留意到他眼里闪过的悲伤，满怀期待地说，“我们都欢迎大人来，会有蜂蜜、果酱和烤羊肉，还会有各种歌谣和故事。”</p><p>“好啊。”想了想，Celebrimbor答应了，“不过Annael听说了这些肯定也会想来的。你们也会欢迎他吗？”</p><p>“没问题！”两人一起回答，随即笑了起来。</p><p>他们拿好银戒，挥手向他道别后慢慢走远。Celebrimbor望着他们的背影发了一会呆，最终决定还是回到炉边继续敲打那块金属。</p><p>移开银戒所用的模子，Celebrimbor想也没想，就把在炉火中烧成了金色的金属块放上铁砧敲打起来。还没打几下，他就发现好像有了一些奇特的反应，一些发白的碎屑在敲打后散落开来，但金属块红热依旧，敲打的感觉也不像发生了什么变化。</p><p>“奇怪。”他自言自语道。</p><p>等到天快黑了，Celebrimbor终于把金属敲打成了略带弧形的长刃，一端是空心的柄。浸过最后一次水，他检查了前后凸起处的弧度，确认它们能与空心的柄相配平衡，就把它放上木架冷却。放上去没多久，金属的表面就逐渐浮现出从未见过的白霜，让他打消了很快去寻找食物的想法。轻触之下，金属表面并没有粗糙的感觉，反而显得更光滑了。</p><p>关于Nargothrond的回忆他原本不愿过多触碰，但这白霜让他想起在Teiglin河岸值守时，Amon Rûdh山坡上在月光下盛开的Aeglos。值守时这些干枯的花枝常被用来生火，他很清楚这雪白的外表下潜藏的是什么。那是和他堂弟的名字一样的火焰。</p><p>“就叫你Aeglos吧。”他决定了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annael第二天从海角新修的码头回来，一听到能参加订婚仪式就表示想去。</p><p>“真是太谢谢你了。正好能休息一下，开开心。”他高兴地说，“哪怕兔子也不能弥补在海角劳作的辛苦。我们真的开始缺人手了。黑沙滩尤其难以开采，船在那里停泊的时间受潮水影响，总是不能太久；浸水的沙太沉，每次也运不了多少。”</p><p>“看看月底的大船能带来什么吧。”Celebrimbor表示同意。“明天镇中心，在广场见。”</p><p>第二天早上，薄雾依然笼罩在海港上空，但屋子里的人们神情愉快，炉火上的食物香气扑鼻。</p><p>“我祝福你们订下的婚约，愿众神见证你们的感情，愿你们通过考验，最终走上同一条道路。”Beleth扶着桌子边沿站起身来。“现在该你们的长辈，来自Dor-lómin的Atherien和来自Nargothrond的Aedhrel，送上你们的祝福。”</p><p>“我很欣慰，你们能在动荡时期得以安宁，”Atherien说，“祝不再有流亡之苦。”</p><p>“而我祝你们能白头偕老，子女亲如一家。”Aedhrel说，“能在这海港快乐地生活。”</p><p>精灵从不在动荡时期这么做，恐怕在大敌被全部消灭之前都不会这么做，Celebrimbor心想，看着两位母亲将自己的儿女分别领到对方面前交换了戒指。</p><p>“好了，现在到了庆祝的环节。”Atherien宣布，“按照古老的规矩，每个参加仪式的人都要给两位年轻人讲一个简短的故事，告诉他们别处的风物人情。”</p><p>“谁打算第一个讲啊？”Gloredil忍了许久终于问道。“我什么都想听，尤其是精灵来到Beleriand之后的故事。”</p><p>Annael说，“你想听精灵很多年前在Beleriand看到的东西吗？我们在Mithrim湖边生活了很久，那里每年都有成群的天鹅在湖边养育后代。”</p><p>“我知道这个，”Atherien说，“在我很小的时候，父亲带我去过一次湖边，只可惜那时候是早春，而人们说天鹅直到Lótessë才会到达。可惜后来我被送到Brethil寄养，再也没机会去那里看看。”</p><p>“对，”Annael说，“它们通常比较晚才会飞到，但在温暖的冬天会很早飞来——现在这样的日子已经越来越少了。天鹅会在湖面上和终身伴侣跳舞，小天鹅出生不久就会游水，但天鹅父母会照料它们直到秋季来临。它们随后会和父母一起迁飞。以往我们不知道它们去了哪里，但现在知道了——就是这里。”</p><p>他抬起头望着窗外的海平面。“今年它们似乎迟到了，这段时间有谁见过一只吗？”</p><p>“没见过。”几个人异口同声地回答。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Balar海角旁的码头在HoME 11的地图中点明，为Earendil造船的场所。这里设定为因开采而修建。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我讲完了，下一个是谁？”Annael看向最年长的人类Beleth。“Dorthonion的美景您还记得吗？我很久很久都没有去过那里了。”</p><p>“当然。”老人说，眼中充满了回忆，“Aeluin湖中的星光和那里的晚会，实在让人难忘。在节庆时期，大家会在湖边生起篝火，然后围成一圈跳舞 。人们会唱着各种歌谣——</p><p>Why do you dwell in the shadows<br/>
Even if you face all the sorrows?<br/>
Come and sing a song of hope and dream<br/>
Before the flaming fire of Tarn Aeluin</p><p>还有很多，我已经记不住了。据说许多年前，精灵领主也会加入这样的欢庆，和我们一起跳舞。只可惜在我生活的年代他们已经去了别处驻守，再也没有回来。欢庆宴会上会有猎物分享，父亲继承的那张大弓能猎到高大的鹿，它的角有这么长——”老人伸开双臂比划着，“能在风雪天里在北边的高地上漫步。”</p><p>“东Beleriand从来没有这么大的猎物。”Celebrimbor说。</p><p>“你们都讲风景和动物，”Fíriel说，“真正的故事在哪里呢？”</p><p>Atherien摆摆手，“故事我倒是知道一个，但......”</p><p>众人异口同声地催促她快讲。</p><p>“反正我们都逃到这里了，我想这些早已不是秘密。”Atherien回忆道，“在我八岁那年，我刚被送到Brethil不久，就听说族长的儿子Hurin和Huor，比我年长的堂兄们在森林北部的一次Orc劫掠后走失了。”</p><p>“母亲，这事没有听你提过啊。”Gloredil插嘴。</p><p>Atherien暼了他一眼。“跟你说了，过两天整个Brethil都知道了，接下来Orcs也会知道了。”</p><p>她继续叙述下去。“Brethil的人们分成小队在失踪的地方找了许久，后来大家都以为他们被杀死，或是被Orcs捉去了。这个悲伤的消息被送到了Dor-lómin，我也难过了很久，你父亲给我唱了很多歌安慰我。”她微笑了，显然想起了年轻时的往事。“后来过了一年多，消息从北方传来，他们突然出现在Dor-lómin的林地中，身上穿着精致的衣物，仿佛是从精灵的城市中回来的一般。我们都不敢相信这是真的。”</p><p>“难道他们去了Gondolin？”Annael突然问。</p><p>“你怎么知道？”Atherien扭头望着Sinda精灵。</p><p>“我跟着Gondolin的大军撤离的时候，他们与Turgon王仿佛认识多年。然而没有人类或精灵知道Gondolin藏在何方。”</p><p>“它仍然屹立，”Celebrimbor说，“至少Ereinion是这么说的。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>篝火和跳舞为致敬Finch的故事《炽焰》。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“下一个是谁？”Aedhrel问。</p><p>Gloredil犹豫了一下，“Celebrimbor大人讲一个东Beleriand的故事吧，上次的矮人故事我还没有听够。”</p><p>Noldo精灵思索着，“认识的精灵当中就只有我父亲和四叔和矮人往来较多。矮人会拜访北方的Amon Rerir脚下的Helevorn湖，途经那里往北或是往西，因此他们在那片地区建有歇脚的住所。那是许多在山岩上开凿的洞穴，我只拜访过一次，当时眼睛都有些看不过来了。传说中他们是Aulë创造的一支种族，这肯定没错。他们太热爱山石，直接住在了里面。”</p><p>“Talath Rhúnen 原来就有矮人，只是还没有这么多。还有，你们Noldor不也用石头建造堡垒住在里面？”</p><p>“这不一样。”Celebrimbor不同意Annael的推论，“我们在大海那边也不会在Pelóri上挖洞。关键是谁会用这门技巧创造出山石当中的住所。主动和住在其中缺一不可。”</p><p>“你说的是。Sindar一样也会进洞里居住，比如Menegroth，但并不会自己修建它们。”</p><p>“你们在大海那边的族人住在海边。”Celebrimbor继续思索着，“所以如果Aulë在Valinor造出了矮人，也许Pelóri就会被挖空了。”</p><p>他发现并没有人从这个笑话当中得到乐趣，因为在场的人类和精灵都没有见过Pelóri的雪白高山。</p><p>“好了，”他不再去想大海对岸，“下一个轮到Aedhrel了。”</p><p>Aedhrel拉起Fíriel的手，“我们离开Nargothrond比较早，那时Orcs还没有进犯南方地区。我们走的是沿着Narog南下的道路，经过Nan-tathren转向南方。同行的都是在Nargothrond生活的Bëor家族族人，其中有一个特别喜欢四处走动的姑娘，她在Nan-tathren停留了很久。那里偶尔还能见到匆匆路过的精灵，但他们从来不和我们说要去哪里。这个姑娘有一天忽然不见了，我们担心她会偷偷跟着精灵走了，就去问他们。结果你们猜怎么了？”</p><p>Fíriel摇头，“那时我以为她只是出去摘花了。”</p><p>“那些精灵说，她和他们说话，请求他们把她带到河对岸的森林里去。她消失了许多年，”Aedhrel压低声音，“人们都说她迷失在树林里，或是被Orcs抓走了。但过了十来年，有精灵水手在Sirion河口的对面海岸发现了人影，同时发现好几棵树突然出现在水边，还在不停移动。我们刚到这里的时候，水手们都在谈论这件事。”</p><p>所有人顿时议论纷纷。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Talath Rhúnen 见Silm，为Sindar精灵对Thargelion地区的称呼。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Annael，你是最早来到这片地区的，有没有听说过什么？”Celebrimbor转头问他的同伴。</p><p>“我们部族迁到Mithrim很久了，我出生之后没有听过相似的传说。”Annael皱起眉头，努力寻找记忆中的故事。“Falathrim和Doriath的族人们可能见多识广一些。那些水手有没有说清楚是怎么回事？”</p><p>“没有啊，他们也不知道看到了什么，但他们肯定那些不是大敌的手下。”Aedhrel说。</p><p>“也许居住在森林里的Doriath居民会知道。更早的话，精灵西迁的路上倒是见过许多奇异的事情，你们在大海对面没有记载吗？”</p><p>“我不是学者的材料，Tirion城里的大图书馆都没有去过。”Noldo精灵苦笑了一下。</p><p>“我想起了一个古老的故事，”Gloredil突然说，“在Haleth一族西迁的路上，我们的祖先一直居住在森林中。那些森林里偶尔有精灵居住，他们教给我们语言，在我们的祖先感谢他们的时候，他们说我们人类并不是第一个从他们那里学会语言的生灵。Onodrim，树人一族，也学会了精灵的语言。”</p><p>“你这么一说，我想起了众神的传说中，提到过Yavanna Kementári在她的配偶Aulë创造了矮人之后也创造了一个种族，保护她的树木免遭矮人砍伐。”Celebrimbor说。</p><p>“肯定就是这个Onodrim了，”Fíriel眼睛一亮，“真是太有意思了。能跟这些树人一起生活，远离战争，这位姑娘肯定很开心。”</p><p>“你不会也想去看看吧？”Gloredil急忙问到。</p><p>在场的人们都笑了，“我是在想，要是你养大的人弄出什么破坏来，我一定也要养一个保护这里免受损害。”Fíriel一本正经地回答。</p><p>欢乐的仪式在午饭后结束，下午的阳光冲散云雾，温暖地斜斜洒在地上。Annael打算回去休息了，Celebrimbor独自留在岸边，试图理清接任海港管理和防务以来发生的一切。</p><p>海港比起他初来时更像一个镇子了。居民采集收获的食物让所有人不会挨饿，木工为所有居民修建了屋子，夜晚有了灯火。新开的酒馆收留了许多擅长航海和捕鱼的精灵水手，甚至有些人类也开始跟随精灵学习航海。马场新收获的草料不仅能供应这里的马，还能运到Balar岛上。虽然燃料依然不足，但矿石正源源不断地运来，他们有足够的时间慢慢冶炼。</p><p>渐渐的，他走上东侧靠海的塔楼，抬头望向Balar岛的方向，陷入了沉思。不知多久过去，海风变换了方向，午后的暖阳颜色渐渐变为鲜红，远方的海平面上浮现出点点白帆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>船只靠岸时群星初现，灯火映照下，海港的码头一片忙碌。一群精灵列队下船，随后Ereinion跟了下来，这次是普通的旅行穿着——绣有徽记的轻便皮甲和护手，携带了短剑和弓箭。</p><p>“Eleni silir lúmesse omentiemman(1)！”这次是Ereinion看到了仍然站在塔楼上的Celebrimbor。“你不下来看看我们带来的人手吗？”</p><p>随着Celebrimbor走下阶梯，数十匹战马被牵了过来，那几十个装束齐整的精灵也都站到了码头外的空地上。</p><p>“让我来介绍一下，Laerdan长年跟随Círdan和我，擅长工艺和用斧。他和手下的这些族人听说这边开始采矿，希望能帮上忙，参与运输和冶炼。”</p><p>“欢迎！”Celebrimbor惊讶地微笑了，“欢迎来海港，我们正缺乏人手。相信Annael一定很高兴，有人可以常和他一同出海和冶炼了。”</p><p>“Mae govannen！我是来自Falas的Laerdan，离开Brithombar，追随Lord Gil-galad已经有许多年了。”Celebrimbor打量着新来的精灵，他看起来还很年轻，应是日月出现后出生在Beleriand的海滨。他又留意到Laerdan对Ereinion的称呼，心里暗自微笑了。</p><p>“正好我要和Ereinion去一趟熔炉，如果你有兴趣，可以先来看看。”Celebrimbor伸手指向远处熔炉所在的屋子，“其他人如果有兴趣也可以去，只是那边装不下许多访客。”</p><p>“当然有兴趣，多谢！”</p><p>解散后，有两三个精灵跟上了他们，一同向西走去。Celebrimbor不时回头，能看到新来者打量着路边亮起来的灯火，高兴之情溢于言表。相比较而言，也许是因为追随者就在身后，他的堂弟显得沉稳多了。</p><p>“目前我们缺少的就只有燃料，好在目前对铁和钢的需求不是很大——大敌尚未发动进攻。”Celebrimbor掀开门帘，“请进。”</p><p>“有客人吗？”Annael模糊的声音从里屋传了过来，“这里今天不营业了，明天请找那个Fëanorian。”</p><p>“你确定他没有又喝多了吗？”Ereinion压低声音问到。</p><p>“非常肯定。”Celebrimbor笑出了声。他提高声音，“快起来！Auta i lómë(2)！”</p><p>里屋传来一声巨响，好像什么东西掉在了地上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) “群星在我们相见的时刻闪耀”，出自HoME 7, 为复数（eleni: stars）形式。LOTR中保留的意思相近的那句为单数（elen: a star）<br/>(2) “黑夜已逝”。见Silm，为第五次大战战前众人呼喊的口号。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“......喊什么不好！”Annael还在擦拭手上的擦伤。刚才从架子上掉下来的时候他扶了一下地，总算没有把自己也摔了。</p><p>“对不起，我不是有意的。”Celebrimbor心中愧疚，又递过去一杯水，“不知道你们也喊过......”</p><p>Ereinion及时插了一句，“打扰了，我们这次来是想看看熔炉的情况，以及最近新锻造出的钢铁。这位Laerdan来自Falas，他和他的手下愿意前来协助你们进行采集运输和冶炼。”</p><p>“幸会，”Annael朝Laerdan点头致意。他四下看看，终于平静下来，想起了第二天的计划，“你们可以明天跟我乘船去采矿点。对了，是只有你们几位吗？”</p><p>“我们一行一共四队二十四人，小一些的船只不一定能载下。”Laerdan回答。</p><p>“这么多。”Annael突然意识到了什么，转身对Ereinion行礼，“谢谢大人！”</p><p>“不用向我多礼，”Ereinion笑着说，“谢谢Laerdan吧。你们可以进一步商议明天的计划。我一会去告诉水手们，让他们借一条船。另外，今年岛上的树木已足够使用，很快就不再需要多少Nimbrethil的木材，到时你们担心的燃料问题就能迎刃而解。”</p><p>“谢谢大人！”这次说话的是Celebrimbor，神情严肃的他完全看不出来是不是忍住了笑。发现Annael已经带着Laerdan和他的手下走到炉前，开始讨论一些冶炼的细节了，他慢慢踱到木架前，拿起了仍然晾在上面的Aeglos。它依旧是打好时的模样，只是刚刚点起的灯火让刀刃上的白霜柔和了许多。</p><p>“如果没有猜错，”Ereinion走上前去，“这是你的作品。”</p><p>“不错，”Celebrimbor的神色不变，“它加入了一种我们在Valinor使用的金属——mithril。新的冶炼方式效果很好，一次就达成了目的，你看这些白霜。”他抚摸着刀刃，“就像夜晚盛开的Aeglos。我给它起了同样的名字。”</p><p>他转过身来，双手托着尚未装配的长刃，“若要维系疆土，必然需要武器和人马。这件武器正适合在马上使用，等它装配完毕，愿它为你劈荆斩棘，抵挡邪恶的侵袭。”</p><p>曾经的至高王之子望着举在眼前的武器，毫不迟疑地握住空心的矛柄拿了起来。“不错，武器和人马正为我所想。明日船会回岛，而我和近卫队会留下来——然后向北方出发，巡视边境。为它选一个好柄，哪怕是用沉重的钢，Celebrimbor，它将会是我除了短剑之外的随身武器。”</p><p>“谢谢你，我的堂兄。”Ereinion又说，“欢迎加入边境巡逻队。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一下，又一下。</p><p>Celebrimbor很久没有这么认真地打过东西了。其他精灵早已离开熔炉，为第二天做准备。但Ereinion一直留在一旁，隔着耐火的织物不厌其烦地试过削切后的重量和长度，再把依然色泽深红的钢交给他继续捶打。屋里火星四溅，在深秋时节的夜里显得甚至有些热了，但他们依旧一遍遍的尝试。终于，长刃被嵌入了精钢的杆，融化后又融合为一体，不留一丝裂隙。</p><p>“明天吧，它冷下来还需要一段时间。”将长矛架在一旁，Celebrimbor对他的堂弟说，“不早了，酒馆应该不再人满为患。你看怎么样？”</p><p>“好。”Ereinion伸手向前一指，“先去码头。”</p><p>安排好借用的船只以后，Celebrimbor和Ereinion踏进了酒馆，顿时闻到了食物的香气。水手们已经大多离开这里，返回他们的船上和屋子里了，只剩三三两两的精灵还在说话。</p><p>“我以为你不会来酒馆，”在一旁的桌子前坐下之后，Celebrimbor打量着终于放下弓箭和短剑的堂弟。</p><p>“如果我说，我来酒馆并不会喝上几杯，你是否要大失所望？”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“很遗憾，是真的。母亲离开之后，我就没有和水手一起喝过了。”见Ereinion表情严肃，并不像是在说笑，Celebrimbor没有追问。</p><p>“大家都说，从一个时刻起你突然发现自己真正成年了，”Ereinion继续说道，“不再热衷于一些旧事，我想就是那个时刻。战后第二年，我们在Orcs的疯狂袭击中赢得了一些时间，保护大部分船只免于损毁，那时他们开始叫我Lord Gil-galad。Laerdan也是从那时开始追随我。”</p><p>Celebrimbor静静地听着堂弟讲述他和Círdan如何尽力挽救Falas的族人，如何航向Balar岛，如何在岛上扎营并维系在Sirion海港的立足之地。冒着热气的烤鱼被端了上来，同时还端来了面包、榛子、莓果和水。他们默默地分享食物，但Celebrimbor的思绪一直跟着堂弟的叙述，直到他讲到了Gelmir和Arminas身负各项要事，乘船向北离开了Balar岛。</p><p>“我在Nargothrond见过他们，就在厄运降临前的春末。可惜我派来海港的属下还不够多。虽然早已经历了成年的洗礼，转折却总是无处不在——Nargothrond已经不复存在。”心下伤感，Celebrimbor开口轻声唱了起来。他用的是多年前不再公开使用的语言，嗓音也并不动听，但没有谁试图打断他的歌声。他唱的是曾在Nargothrond传唱的深秋歌谣，燕子从北方飞来过冬，在果园的山楂树上空飞翔 ——<br/>
Ai lindórea Lasselanta<br/>
Nierme mintya náre qanta.</p><p>“以此纪念Nargothrond，还有那个悲伤的秋季。”Celebrimbor说，“明天，我们骑马北上。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>歌谣出自Tolkien所写的第一首Qenya诗Narqelion，后世初次发表在Mythlore 56期上，又重新在其他刊物发表语义分析文章。这里保留了早期Qenya原文，但人物所用的语言应为后期的Quenya。原诗并未指明为Nargothrond而作，这里纯粹是作者想象。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narquelië的最后一天，Celebrimbor和Ereinion各带了五名随从和食物补给，上马向北方进发。他们打算在这数日的旅行中探查大敌的活动，并划定边境范围。每个巡逻队的成员都带了弓箭和武器，穿着轻便灵活的皮甲和便于隐藏形迹的灰斗蓬；Aeglos，如雪一般轻盈冰冷，现在已经斜斜挂在Ereinion的背后。</p><p>“从这个废弃的港口到Nan-tathren不用太久，但从那里去往Narog上游可能需要谨慎。”一名Noldo卫兵说，“我们询问了最近从这条路来海港的人类，他们说能见到Orcs掠夺的痕迹。”</p><p>“Nimbrethil往北呢？”Ereinion牵住了马，在水流缓了许多的Sirion河畔停下，遥望小丘上一片红云般的樱桃树叶。路边的燕麦已经收获完了，只有白色的穗芒还在随风飘荡。</p><p>“Arvernien和Taur-en-Faroth相连的地方是我们撤离时走的小路，Orcs有可能会从Nargothrond南下，必须小心。”Celebrimbor催马上前。“但过了那片地区，地势逐渐向海岸倾斜，海风吹得树林稀疏。我们可以从高地上穿过，那里应该不会被大敌的耳目发现。”</p><p>“西部的狭窄海岸可能性最小，因为Ulmo影响着这片水域和海岸地区。但我们不能忽略Eglarest可能驻扎的敌军。”另一名Falas来的卫兵说。</p><p>“小心为上，我们在Narog河畔过夜。”Ereinion作了决定。</p><p>除了Celebrimbor的几名属下，其他精灵都没有来过这片区域。所以当他们在午后看到第一棵柳树时，好几个Falas来的卫兵已经不由自主地策马来到树下，惊讶地抚摸着叶子还在飘落的柳条。沿着Narog河上溯，一路都是这样的景象，Celebrimbor不禁想起了那个要求渡河，然后消失在柳林深处的人类姑娘。</p><p>在河水上游稍远的地方，他们终于发现了Orcs的踪迹，但这些踪迹不是最近留下的。商议过后，他们决定继续往北，在升高的河岸遮蔽下过夜。</p><p>守夜的岗哨一夜无事。第二天，他们按照先前的计划沿Arvernien的北部边缘爬上缓坡，途经不太陡峭的山脊来到了通往Taur-en-Faroth的小路。这里果然有着很新的痕迹——但不像是Orcs的脚印和污迹。</p><p>“阴沉的天气并不适合找出稀疏树丛中的敌人——除非它在动。”Celebrimbor抱怨道。“有谁看到什么吗？”</p><p>卫兵四散开来，在稀疏的树丛中悄悄穿行。很快，信号就从西北侧的卫兵处传过来了。是几只游荡的狼。</p><p>“就在那条小路的西侧，一共四只。”Ereinion悄声告诉紧随在后的Celebrimbor。</p><p>“准备弓箭，”他们吩咐卫兵，“伏击它们，一个都不要放走。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>气氛顿时紧张起来。大部分卫兵们跳下马，一声不响地包抄过去，然后拉开弓弦。Celebrimbor拿着弓箭也下了马，依靠斗篷藏身在前沿高处。只有Ereinion和另一个卫兵留在马上藏身树丛。</p><p>一个手势过后数箭齐发，顿时不远处响起了哀号声。一只狼伤势较轻，正准备逃离，却被Celebrimbor补上的一箭射倒。</p><p>“撤回！”他警告四散的卫兵，“狼群不会仅有四只，不要散开。”</p><p>就好像呼应Celebrimbor的警告，远处传来了嚎叫声。</p><p>Ereinion提高声音，“快上马回树林，有狼骑兵。”</p><p>仿佛呼应那逐渐迫近的嚎叫声，从东北方吹起了冷风，吹得白桦所剩无几的枯黄树叶漫天飘舞。一名Noldo卫兵快马上了东侧的山脊眺望，然后带来了不算太糟的消息。“有一队十个狼骑兵正散开了快速接近，没有看到增援。”</p><p>“我们可以截住它们，”Ereinion望向Celebrimbor。</p><p>“就在这个树林当中。”年长的堂兄补完了这句话。“准备好你们的弓箭，排成一个半圈伏击迎敌。先射倒狼，再用你们的武器解决骑手！”</p><p>战斗不久后就打响了。弓箭确实消解了敌人的大部分攻势，那些Orcs骑手在地面上的战斗力远远比不上准备充分的精灵，没过多久大部分敌人都倒在了地上。可是还有两个敌人跳上受伤但没有倒下的狼背，妄图向北逃去，其中一个小头目模样的Orc还回身朝逼近的卫兵放了一箭。</p><p>黑色的羽箭被躲了过去。追击的精灵之箭伤了一个逃脱的Orc，让它掉下坐骑的背，但另一个已经跑出了箭矢的攻击范围。</p><p>下一个瞬间，Ereinion策马追出，掷出了悄然握在手中的Aeglos。</p><p>分量不轻的长矛从半空划过，准确无误地穿透了正在奔逃的骑兵和狼。</p><p>用剑解决掉负伤的Orcs和狼，Celebrimbor扫视战场，“把狼皮带回去，作为胜利的纪念。”他对聚集起来的卫兵们说，“相信酒馆的地面缺少这样的装饰。”他看到卫兵们面露喜色，已经有几个跳下了马。</p><p>回头望去，Celebrimbor发现Ereinion取回了长矛，正在打量依然带有血迹的锋利刀刃。“原来Hithlum的骑兵是这样对付敌人的。”他打趣道，“我再做一百支也不够用。”</p><p>“你说得对，”Ereinion回答，“这样的武器需要爱惜如命。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为了防止暴露在可能出现的敌人追兵眼前，Ereinion决定在清理战场之后尽快带着巡逻队赶到Balar海角处，在那里扎营。天气依旧阴沉，但风向已经转为西风，时间离天黑也不是太远了。</p><p>“这样是不是过于谨慎了？”Celebrimbor让马偏向一侧，让卫兵先去前面探路，“我们并没有放走敌人。况且这一路并没有见到敌人活动的痕迹。”</p><p>很长一段时间，Ereinion没有说话，但他的马逐渐放慢了脚步。最终他回答道，“这支Orc小队一定来自Falas。多年前它们这样一批批追击城外的居民，最终他们只能进入石墙之内，两城之间在陆地上的联系也因此切断。我确实很担心有其他小队追击，因此不得不谨慎。”</p><p>Celebrimbor拍拍剑鞘，“凭着我的剑和你的矛，问题不大。来，”他让马放缓步伐，“我来断后。”</p><p>在灌丛和乱石间纵马奔跑，白天尚可保持一定速度，但当夜晚降临，他们只能缓慢前进。身后并没有传来任何让人警惕的动静，也没有任何光亮，但巡逻队为了隐秘起见，没有点燃火把。天空仍然密布云层，再加上正好是新月，哪怕是精灵的视力也打了很大折扣。</p><p>好在入夜不久，前方的卫兵已经传来消息，能看到远方海角隐约的篝火。</p><p>等他们到了Balar海角的篝火边，在码头上劳作的水手们已经回去休息了。码头值守的卫兵睁大眼睛欢迎他们，“大人！需要我去通知Annael和Laerdan两位大人吗？”</p><p>“不必了，”Ereinion轻声说，“我们临时在此休整，但需要更多人手值夜。”</p><p>“大人，请让我为Laerdan守夜吧。”一个跟随Ereinion的卫兵说。她随即下了马，让马自行去吃草。</p><p>“当然可以，”Ereinion和Celebrimbor指派了另两个值守的精灵。“大家早些休息，明天上午要在此商议许多事情。”</p><p>吃过晚餐，Celebrimbor没有躺下，而是走到崖边俯瞰新建的码头。附近的山岩中已经开采出来的矿石正零散地堆在海角下的沙滩上，等待着被装上船运回Sirion海港。</p><p>“这样的景象，是否如你所愿？”</p><p>Celebrimbor没有回头，“我只知道，可以造出新的东西，可以为港口的居民提供物品。”</p><p>“你肯定明白，在炉中慢火燃得更久。”</p><p>“但点燃它需要许多燃料，也需要开始的烈焰。”</p><p>“也许这次你依然是对的，”Ereinion抬起头，空中传来了强壮羽翼拍动的声音。“听啊，天鹅回来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二晚依旧一夜无事，清晨的浓雾让卫兵们紧张起来，但等雾被风吹散也没有新的动静，他们终于确信不会有敌人的偷袭。不久，躲了一整天的太阳照亮了避风的洼地和简单的木屋，唤醒了暂住的精灵。</p><p>“怎么提前到了？”刚从屋里出来，Laerdan诧异地看着正牵着马的Ereinion。“我听港口的水手说，你们要走三天。”</p><p>“我们遇上了敌人。”Celebrimbor也牵着马走过来，跟着Ereinion的马一起来到草料槽前。“狼和狼骑兵，数量不多，看起来是单独出来游荡的一个小队。我们没有留下活口，随后夜里赶路到了这里。”</p><p>“什么，有敌人？”老远就传来了Annael的声音，“我应该跟着你们去。”</p><p>Celebrimbor笑着走上前去，“不用着急，一会我们会商议许多事情。你如果有打算，可以提议加入新的巡逻队。”</p><p>大部分在此暂住的精灵和巡逻队的成员都参加了商议。Celebrimbor作为海港的代理者，提议用提炼后的矿石和海砂修建环海港的矮墙，在一定程度上精简取代旧的外围岗哨。Ereinion作为Círdan的代表，提议多造快船，增加和岛上的来往；随后他也提及了训练骑兵和步兵，增进武艺。</p><p>“这需要武器和装备才能完成，”Laerdan对Ereinion说，“我们需要打出更多的钢。”</p><p>“还需要新的巡逻队，定期在边境巡视大敌的动向。”Annael建议，“你们说靠海岸一侧有敌人，也许它们会从林中穿过攻击这个地方。”</p><p>“不错，这里需要防守和巡逻，”Celebrimbor接着说了下去，“而在另一侧的Sirion河畔，若能恢复弃用的瞭望点是最好不过。我们的疆界，可以从那里起始，到这里为止。”</p><p>“这些都很有用处，可是好像没有那么多精灵，合适的人类也不多。”一个Noldo精灵质疑。</p><p>“我们更擅长航海而不是骑马。”另一个Balar岛来的Sinda精灵说。“船只可以在Balar岛上建造。”</p><p>“现在能开始的恐怕只有矮墙、快船和钢，”Ereinion从石凳上站起身来，“但都需要时间才能完成。”</p><p>“我倒是很想再挥舞那把斧子，”Annael叹道，“但我更不想看到敌人的影子。希望能备齐盔甲的那天早点到来，这样在危机时刻，我也能帮上忙。”</p><p>“制作盔甲需要很久，Annael，”Celebrimbor说，“我不能眼看着没有多少防护的族人去巡逻甚至战斗。但我会把制作细节分享给你和Laerdan。”</p><p>“谢谢！”Laerdan有些惊讶，“大人的慷慨真是非同寻常。”</p><p>“或许吧，”Celebrimbor说，望向Ereinion沉思着的面容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>傍晚，巡逻队在更多天鹅的陪伴下回到了海港镇上。海滩上仍有昨晚篝火的残余木块，而在港口处，回程的大船已经靠岸了。</p><p>Celebrimbor明白，堂弟虽然明确表示会协助他，但并不会长时间留在Sirion海港。虽说如此，当Ereinion在路上说明自己今晚便会启程，他还是稍稍有些不快。他的堂弟显然还是太过谨慎了，对边境上的敌人劫掠忧心忡忡。在东Beleriand，尤其是北方，这样的袭击不时发生。</p><p>哪怕是Nargothrond......</p><p>“你有没有听说过任何关于Glaurung的消息？”他转身问刚刚下马的Ereinion。</p><p>“没有新的。随你来到海港的族人不是说那条大虫留在了洞里？它和Falas的敌人都难以彻底击退，”Ereinion叹了口气，“也多亏岛上拥有港口和住所。比起坐在这里思考如何扩大疆域，还是回去督促水手造些快船，让你们免除后顾之忧来得实在一些。”</p><p>Celebrimbor正打算辩驳，一个声音喊了他的名字。是Atherien。她的脸色有些苍白，左臂中抱着一个麻布缠绕的物品。</p><p>“怎么了？”Celebrimbor回过头去。Ereinion也几步走上前，因为Atherien正望着他。</p><p>“Ereinion大人，请将这件物品交与Beleth的儿子。”Atherien在逐渐亮起的灯光中举起了她包好的东西。现在Celebrimbor看清了包裹下的物品形状，是那张他修复了的Bregor之弓。“她希望能将这件物品作为传家之物好好保管。”</p><p>人类的思绪对他们几乎是敞开的，Celebrimbor和Ereinion对视一眼，立刻明白了发生了什么。</p><p>“请代我向Aedhrel转达哀思。”Ereinion接过了包裹。“愿Valar指引逝者的道路。”</p><p>“愿Valar指引逝者的道路。”Celebrimbor跟着说到。这也许是最合适的话了，他想，但这句子给他的感觉依然非常陌生。前几日，老人还在仪式上和他们说笑，讲述Dorthonion的故事和她的回忆——第四次大战前的时光，距离现在仅仅过去了几十年。</p><p>群星逐渐显现，船只启程的时间也到了。Atherien和Celebrimbor站在码头上目送大船缓慢离开了港口。Ereinion站到了船尾，向他们挥手，随后他似乎是想起了什么，反手抓过背后的Aeglos举了起来。星光之下，矛头的白霜逐渐变得明亮起来，仿佛反射的星光全都映在了雪一般的刃上。</p><p>“看啊，那是颗璀璨的星 。”Atherien说。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“璀璨的星”，即Gil-galad的原意。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beleth希望自己被葬在山丘上。</p><p>“她怀念Dorthonion的树林和星空，所以希望能在高处仰望群星。这里最高的坡就是那边的Nimbrethil了。”Aedhrel说，推着木车走在Celebrimbor的前面。清晨，人类婉拒了精灵动手帮忙的好意，但允许他跟随在后。Gloredil和Fíriel在前方沉默地推着，而车后另一侧是Atherien。</p><p>“你让我想起了父亲。”Gundor之女Atherien说，“精灵们把他和族长Hador葬在了Eithel Sirion旁的山坡上，叔父在送走我之前特地带我去那里送别，”她扬起头，仿佛在眼前就能看到Ered Wethrin的连绵群峰，“从那里俯视过去，那座嵌在大山边沿的堡垒不过是座小小的塔楼。可它抵抗了那么久。”</p><p>“希望Beleth也能见证我们的海港抵抗下去。”Aedhrel说。</p><p>我们的海港，Celebrimbor心想，我们依然缺少抵抗必须的许多东西，也只能暂时利用敌人的松懈。</p><p>木车缓缓上了山坡。Celebrimbor不清楚人类是遵循了怎样的传统，只看到几个人低头商量了一阵，就选定了地点。接着，他旁观了人类挖好墓穴，旁观了Atherien和Aedhrel吃力地接过两个年轻人传给她们的木板，葬下死者(1)，又旁观了众人堆起石块，再用冬青的枝条覆盖石块的顶端。</p><p>“Nóm，我们的国王(2)，教给了我们的祖先许多歌谣，”最终，Aedhrel站在墓前说，“然而我并不会再次唱起它们，因为勇敢如您肯定已经离开了我们，也许永远离开这个世界。无论您去向哪里，愿您找到光明(3)。”</p><p>啊，Findaráto，Celebrimbor心想，Bëor家族的人类仍然敬你为国王，哪怕许多精灵一度听信谗言，任由恐惧降临。</p><p>“生活在战争的阴影下是多么不幸，能躲开战火又是多么幸运，”Atherien来到Aedhrel身旁，“在这个能仰望群星的地方安息吧，愿邪恶永远不会踏上四周的土地。”</p><p>这很困难，Celebrimbor又想，哪怕是精灵也无法完全预料战火会何时烧来，除了做好准备别无他法。</p><p>他的思绪被一个声音打断了。</p><p>“谢谢大人为我们打造的银戒，”Fíriel在墓前致敬完了，走到精灵面前，让他看了看手上的亮环，“只是在这个危机四伏的年代，或许一把方便携带的武器更实用。大人，您会帮我这个忙吗？”</p><p>“当然，人类的女子。我最擅长的，可能就是精灵的短剑了。”</p><p>“谢谢大人！”</p><p>也许这是个不错的开始，他想，也许等Ereinion下一次来访，Sirion海港将有能力自保。籍由信任和敌人的松懈，这片海滨之地或许就能成为Beleriand陆地最后的岗哨。</p><p> </p><p>本篇完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) 参考LOTR电影当中，Rohan人送葬需女子接过最后一段的习俗。<br/>(2) Nóm为Silm中Beor家族的人类为Finrod所起的名字。<br/>(3) 引自HoME 11 Athrabeth。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>